Mearing's Daughter
by Stargliderxp13
Summary: After a tragic accident, Amelia is orphaned. Her foster parent is not who she expected it to be...
1. Crash and Burn

Chapter 1

Amelia was happily doing her homework, even though it was tricky and a little hard sometimes, math always seemed to be fun for her. She had been buzzy for about an hour when her dad came into the room.

"Amelia, we are leaving in ten minutes to go to your aunts party, so get some nice clothes on. I've made some tea, do you want some?" he said

Amelia looked up from her book and nodded. Her dad closed her door and went downstairs. Amelia sighed and put her hand through her hair before getting up. When she had changed, she ran downstairs and walked to the kitchen. On the counter stood her cup of tea. Her father knew exactly how to make her tea the way she liked it. She picked the cup up carefully and sipped it, just then her little sister came bounding in. Her little sister, Leana, always seeped to be in a happy mood no matter how bad the situation was. Amelia quickly finished her tea before walking to the car where her family was patiently waiting. She opened the door and hopped in next to her twin, who seemed to be in a sassy bad mood, as usual. The drive to her aunt's house was about an hour long. Ten minutes into the drive her two sisters started quarreling, her mother got mad at them and they both ended up being silenced until they arrived at the party. Amelia never really understood why her twin, Sarena, always seemed to need to start an argument. She always seemed to find a subject that aggravated her little sister or any body else who was stupid enough to listen to her constant blabbering. Amelia had taken her mp3 player with her, she always brought it with her when they had to drive for long periods of time. She put it on and listened to the music that it emitted. She was not the picky kind of person when it came to music though, she liked to listen and play piano but she also liked Skrillex and dubstep, now she was listening to Nightbook by Ludovico Einaudi. Then as she was on the verge of falling asleep, she felt herself being launched forward and bashed her forehead onto the seat in front of her. Amelia regained consciousness and looked around her. She was still strapped to her seat and tried to undo her seatbelt. When it clicked out she crashed to the floor. In her hurry to unstrap herself she had not noticed that the car was upside down. She got into a sitting position on the cars roof and looked up. She jumped backwards as she saw her twins bloodied face. She looked up at her, two bars had been stabbed right trough her gut and chest. Amelia felt paralyzed. She was still trying to comprehend what she saw when her gaze locked onto her parents. Her father and mother were in the front seats, they both seemed unconscious but when she looked down she gasped in shock. The car's front had been pushed forward and somewhat crushed her parents from the middle of there chests downwards. Amelia bottom lip trembled as a silent tear ran down her cheek. She tor her stare away when she herd a groan coming form the back of the car. She crawled on her hands and feet to the source of the sound, it was her little sister. A pole had also seemed to have pierced her through the guts. Amelia some what ripped the pole out and unstrapped her little sister and caught her in her arms. Then she crawled outside and laid her little sister on the ground. Amelia took in a shuddering breath and looked over her.

"Amelia?" Leana groaned.

"Yes, I'm here." Amelia whispered back as she carefully pulled Leana onto her lap.

"It hurts…" Leana said weakly.

"Its ok" Amelia whispered back as she stroked her forehead soothingly, "Everything is going to fine."

"Where is mommy?" Leana breathed out as her voice started failing on her.

"Mommy's coming." Amelia lied. She smiled at her little sister and whipped away a tear that had formed on her face. She then took her small hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Your going to be ok, the doctors are going to fix you up and then were all going to do fun stuff together." Amelia said as her voice broke. She was partially trying to convince herself that everything was going work out as well. Leana looked up at Amelia and smiled back at her before her expression faded into nothingness. Leana's gaze was casted into the distance, her face was expressionless and pail and her dry lips were slightly parted. Amelia knew that she was dead. Her other hand had been on the sab wound and she felt Leana's small heart stop beating. Amelia let her tears flow freely. She hid her face in her tittle sister's lifeless body and just sobbed, not only for her, but also for the rest of her family. Amelia ignored the sirens as police, fire engines and ambulances came. She knew it was already to late, everybody was dead and nobody could bring them back. She was practically ripped of her little sister by a few people so that they could examine them. Amelia had wailed out and reached for her dead sister as they took her away to one of the ambulances. Amelia just cried, as they looked her over for injuries. After about ten minutes of weeping she fell silent. She just looked into the distance and sobbed every few minutes, she had blocked out the sound and movements around her and just waited. Waited for something or someone. She felt hollow inside, empty, nothing in the world would ever be the same, her life was going to be a lot harder from this point onwards and she knew it. She watched the people outside the ambulance. They were all walking around, giving orders or crying with shock. Nobody knew whom she was from, only that they found her with a younger, now deceased, person on the ground. They had asked her questions but Amelia did not answer them, she heard them but she wasn't listening. About an hour passed before the doors of the ambulance closed and they drove off. Amelia watched the crash sight as it became smaller and smaller into the distance. When they arrived at hospital she was put into a wheelchair, even though she did not need one, and re-examined. After numerous tests, Amelia was to stay in hospital for the night so that they could keep a close eye on her. When the hospital went dark for the night and everybody was asleep, Amelia slipped out from under the covers. She walked over the cold ground in only her hospital gown, to one of the windows. The Hospital was placed on the outskirts of the city they were currently in, which meant there was a nice view over the numerous and seemingly never ending grassy hills and mountains. Amelia gazed over them enviously, they seemed to be so peaceful and calm. She stayed up the whole night and watched the horizon as the skies went from black to red and from red to blue. Before anybody could see her standing by the window, Amelia headed back to her hospital bed and curled up into a tight, warm comforting ball. There she was, she thought, stuck in her quite little hell of never ending darkness and pain.


	2. Amelia's new room

Chapter 2

The days that followed were more of a haze then anything else. Once everybody knew about her family, they went up to her and apologized for her family's deaths. They would say 'I'm sorry for you loss' or just a 'sorry'. Amelia would smile at them sadistically and nod but she knew that they did not mean what they were saying even if they said they were. How could they know? They weren't torn away from there families at the age of 14, they didn't have to watch there little sister die in there arms knowing that they could not be saved, they knew nothing of what she was currently going through, like ignored little children. Amelia was taken to her home to collect some of her belongings. She was only allowed to take a suitcase full. First she put in her favorite pear of jeans and two nice shirts, she then put in her old teddy bear and teddy fox, she also put in her toiletries. Then she headed to her parents' room and looked for something she could remember them by, she found a photo of them on her mother's night drawer and took it after looking at it for a few long seconds. She also found a diamond ring that her mother had inherited and put it in her bag as well. Then she headed to her little sister's room, she looked for something she could bring with her and found a drawing on her desk. It was a picture made from pens, there was grass with a house in the middle and next to it were two stick figures, one of them was her and the other was Leana. Amelia picked it up and folded it half before carefully placing into her bag. Then she went to her twin's room. Even though she could be annoying sometimes, Amelia was going to miss her. She scouted around her room for something that resembled her in a way. After looking for about five minutes and filtering through some things she found a pendant. It was a golden necklace with a few small things hanging off the end of it. Amelia took it and put it in her bag before filling the rest of it with other things she was going to need, as well as a few pencils and paper. When she was done she walked around the house once more before saying her last goodbyes to it. She was then driven to an orphanage in one of the big cities. The drive was long and silent. The sun was beaming its unforgiving rays down at the small back car and Amelia was hot and uncomfortable. She was still not used to hot weather like this, where she came from the highest the temperature ever came up to was about 25 degrees Celsius but here in America the temperature could reach well up to 40. She watched the empty desert landscape passing by. It was dusk when Amelia saw the city, Chicago Illinois, coming up from behind the hills. She looked on and outwards towards the ever-growing lights all the buildings emitted. When they arrived at the orphanage, it was well past eleven and Amelia was tired. She got out the car and walked towards it with another man who had all the papers and administration work. When they came up to the counter, the man next to her put the papers on the desk and talked to the other one behind the desk. Amelia half listened to the conversation as she looked around the place. It was an old building, the doors she had walked through were big and made from and old oak tree's wood. The building itself was alone standing, it was a pail, yellow color and look very well looked after. The building was also very tall, it had about five floors from what she could see and every room had at least one window. The entrance hall, she was now in, was also very spacious. The walls had pillars in front of them and the ceiling was decorated with Christian paintings of angels and gods. When the papers had been sighed, Amelia was assigned a room and escorted there. When she had walked up two flights of stairs, the man who was escorting her pointed out her room and then left her without another word. She looked down the corridor and walked to her room. The floorboards groaned under her weight and she saw cobwebs everywhere. This wing had not been used for quite some time so she was not expecting anything different. When she arrived at her dorm, she opened the door carefully. It swung open slowly, creaking eerily as it went. Amelia looked into her new room. It was dark and musty, there was a small layer of dust that had settled itself on the floor. It looked like it had been lying there, undisturbed, for years. As she looked further into her room she saw one bed in the middle of the room on the right side of the wall. Next to it was a small night desk. On the left wall was a cloths cupboard. Amelia found the light and flicked it on. The light was also pretty old and lit the room a creamy yellow color but she did not mind. She walked in and headed straight for her bed. She dropped her stuff on the floor, closed the curtains, got changed and turned off the lights before crawling into her it. The matrass she was sleeping on was thin and uncomfortable, the pillow was nowhere to be found and the blanket she was sleeping under did little to keep the cold out. Amelia felt unwanted, alone. This was partly because nobody else in her family could take her in. She was, for as far as she was concerned, never going to see them again ether. She only had about 4 cousins and they were all older than she was, but still, she was going to miss them dearly.


	3. porridge

Chapter 3

She woke up fairly early the next morning. She got up with a groan of effort and got dressed. Then she sat on her bed wondering what to do next. She decided to clear all the things she had stuffed into her bag, away in the cupboard. Amelia picked up her luggage and dragged herself to the closet and opened it. It was completely empty except for a few mothballs that ley on its wooden floor. Amelia crinkled her nose before starting to put everything she had away. When she was done, she found some tape and stuck her little sisters drawing onto the wall, above her bed. She put the pictures of her parents on her night desk and carefully put her jewelry in front of it. Then she dumped her bag away next to the cupboard and opened the curtains. She watched the skyline of buildings light up as the sun slowly started to make its appearance. As she watched, she let her thoughts run whiled, she was not thinking of anything specific and just let her mind drift around aimlessly as it touched on different subjects that Amelia had stored away to mill about when she had time. She jumped as a loud bell went off. She diced to see what the commotion was about and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her. When she arrived at the stairs, she saw a whole group of children. Most of them were about six or seven but there were also a few ten and eleven year olds. Amelia watched them as they made there way down the stairs. When they had all reached the bottom, Amelia proceeded to do the same. She followed them into a large dining area. She heard the children complain about how bad the food was and how they always got the same thing. Amelia hoped they were wrong, she loved her food and wanted to keep it that way. Her favorites were probably Italian dishes or Spanish Tapas and Paella. There were three lines of tables with chairs. All the children sat at the first line of tables but Amelia decided to sit by herself at the end of the last row of tables. Breakfast was porridge, probably the single most discussing thing on the planet that humans had invented and still made. Amelia looked at the wet blob and prodded it with her spoon. She was hungry but ever since she saw what they expected her to eat, it seemed to have vanished. After about one minute of looking at it, she forced herself to eat it. She tried hard not to gag at the first mouthful and swallowed it down forcefully. After a few more mouthfuls she had finished her plate and smiled at her self with satisfaction. She then looked around to see if there was anything she could clear her mouth out with because porridge had a nasty after taste. The only thing that seemed to be on offers right now was more porridge so Amelia decided to wait until she was dismissed. As she waited she looked around the large room, you would almost mistake it to be the inside of a church if it weren't for the normal windows. There was another loud bell, all the children stood up and walked out of the dining hall, so, Amelia followed. They all seemed to go back to there dorms. Amelia followed their example. She went to her bed, sat on it and waited. Then her door opened and a man came in. Amelia stood up and looked at him. He was smiling kindly towards her and stuck out his hand for her to shake. After a moment of hesitation, Amelia took it and shook it politely.

"Hello, I heard that you're new here." He said. Amelia nodded.

"My name is Jordan Lions. May I ask what you are called? Mr. Lions said.

"Um, my name is Amelia. Amelia Stevenson." Amelia answered quietly.

"Nice to meet you Amelia. Would you like me to show you round the building?" Amelia nodded even though she was not really in the mood to do anything right now. Mr. Jordan told her about the history of the building and when it was made, he also told her what they did in the orphanage. It turned out that most orphans go to the local school in the city a few blocks away. He talked for about one whole hour when they finally arrived back at Amelia's room. He then told her to do a few minor chores to keep her busy. Amelia waved at him as he left her to get on with his own things. When she saw him round the corner she let her hand drop to her side and sighed, she was tired and a little depressed. She was still grieving for her recently deceased family and she felt like she had not slept for days but she did the chores she was assigned anyway. First she swept the floor, then she got rid of the cobwebs and other bugs that were currently in her room and then she cleaned her bed cloths. Just when she finished the bell rang again. Amelia headed for the dining room to see what was for lunch. She joined the other kids as they hurried down the stairs. None of them seemed to notice her but Amelia did not mind, she preferred it actually. She sat at the same table as they were sitting and waited silently for one of them to strike up a conversation. Amelia looked at all of the kids there. She counted fifteen of them, 11 boys and 4 girls, 5 if she counted herself as well. All of them were younger than she was, the oldest looked like he was about ten and the youngest six or seven years old. They all seemed to be a little skittish and afraid when she saw them alone in the hallways but when they were together they seemed to be happy and talkative. She watched and listened to the children talk about random subjects. The room went deathly silent when Mr. Lions came in. Everyone looked down at here hands and seemed to be avoiding eye contact with everybody around them, as if it were a sin to do so. Amelia did not know what to do so she decided to follow everybody else's example, again. Mr. Lions walked passed the table, hands on his back, inspecting each child with a frown of his face. When he reached the end of the row, he cleared his throat.

"Tomorrow, we will be having visitors over. They will be looking for a child to take care of, so I strongly suggest you be on your best behavior. Understood?" Mr. Lions said loud and clearly.

"Yes sir." Every body said at the same time. They only looked up once the door closed behind him. The rest of the meal was spent in complete silence. There was the occasional whisper here and there but for the rest everybody was quite. Amelia was suspecting the man of something bad. All of the children seemed to be afraid, some even terrified of him.

Sorry for the bad chapter, I got a bit sloppy…

I'll try and make up for in in the next one.

Oh, and btw thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them!


	4. Marmite and meatballs

Chapter 4

When lunch, which consisted of brown bread and marmite, was finished, Amelia left to get back to doing her chores. She hated marmite, not disliked, no, she HATED it to the very core of her existence. It was probably on the same line, if not lower, than the porridge she had for breakfast. She had only managed to eat half a slice of the stuff before nearly heaving it back up again, so she decided it was best to only eat when absolutely necessary. As she left the dining hall she prayed to whoever was up there, that dinner would be something nice or at least edible to some extent. Only when she entered her room did she realize her chores were done she so decided to leave and ask what else to do. When she was about to open the door she heard a shrill scream coming from next door. The scream was so high pitched and terrified it made Amelia blood turn to ice and her heart skipped a beat. She opened the door and hurried to where the screams were coming from. When she arrived at the room she gasped in horror. There was a ten year old on the ground crying with whiplashes on his back. She was Mr. Lions, the cruel man he was, with a whip in his hand. Amelia jumped in front of the small child and took a beating. She hissed as she felt the sharp whip lash her back open. Jordan stopped when he saw Amelia covering the child who he was punishing.

"Get off!" he growled.

"No! I cannot let you beat him!" Amelia shouted back angrily. Then she stood up and was about to run out the door with the child when Jordan stepped in front of it, blocking her way out.

"No, no you don't." He hissed menacingly. Amelia looked at Jordan, a cruel smile was plastered on his ugly face. He walked towards them slowly as he stroked the whip he was holding.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said. Amelia felt her anger turning into down right fear. She hugged the child close to her chest, protecting him from what ever was to come.

"Amelia, was it? If you tell anybody about this, I will personally see to that you and the rest of the children here get punished, severely." Jordan said, pronouncing the last word very clearly. Amelia was paralyzed with fear. Jordan whipped her because of this. Amelia whimpered slightly before shaking her hear viciously.

"Good…" Jordan said before kicking her in the side and leaving. Amelia got up from the floor and hurried to the bathroom, child in arms. She went straight to the showers, not quite sure of what else she should do. She striped the crying child until he was in his underwear and put on the shower. When it was warmish, she cupped her hands under it and collected some water before carefully rinsing the child's raw and bloodied back. She was sitting in the ground with the child between her legs, and he was hugging her slim middle. Amelia carefully rinsed out the injuries on his back, when they were clear she carefully looked for the best way to put a bandage on it. She brought the child in a towel, to her bedroom where she looked for a first aid kit. She had seen one the first day and found it hiding behind the curtains. After carefully prying the still crying child of her neck, she laid him on his front on the towel. She opened the first aid kit and lay out what she was going to need. A bottle of butadiene, soft cotton slabs, bandages and scissors. First she put some butadiene of the cotton before placing them immediately over the child wounds. Then she got out the bandage and rolled it around the child chest and back so that the cotton would stay on the injuries. She did not know a lot about medicine and how to treat injuries like these but this is the way her mother would do it to her when she skinned her knee or cut herself. The child had fallen asleep on the ground so Amelia carefully picked him up and laid him on her bed. She cursed silently as the dinner bell rang, but calmed down when she saw that the child had not woken up. Amelia quickly pulled on a new, back shirt so her two whip injuries would go unnoticed and covered the child in her bed with her blanket before leaving for the dining room. Diner was better than she had expected, it was broccoli meatballs and potatoes with gravy. Amelia, though she was hungry, managed to sneak out the meatball and a piece of broccoli for the child in her room. When she got back, she found him sleeping soundly in her bed. She quietly walked to him and shook him awake. When he was propped up on one of the cushions, Amelia fed him the food she had spared for him and he took it gratefully. She then started to ask him questions about his name and age, where he came from and who his friends were. Once he, Sebastian, had fallen asleep again, Amelia picked him up and brought him to his dorm. When she arrived back at her own room she turned on the lights and took of her shirt to see how bad the injuries on her back were. She looked into the mirror and grimaced at the sight. Her back had two deep and bloody lashed going down it. She saw the blood drip down her skin and stain her white underwear a dark red color. She got onto her hands and knees and crawled to where the first aid kit lay. She then took out the cotton and butadiene and cleaned her own back. Personally she hated butadiene, it always seemed to make the wounds she had hurt twice as bad but she knew that, in the end, it would be worth it. When she was done, she left the wounds open to dry for the night and hoped that Sebastian would heal soon.


	5. Job & Money

Chapter 5

Amelia was awoken by the bell the next morning. By mistake she rolled onto her, still sore, back. She cursed under her breath as she got up from the hard bed. She walked to the mirror on one of the room's walls to see if her wounds had dried or at least formed some kind of scab. She nearly screamed when she saw her reflection. She had lines of blood on her sides and front. She calmed down when she realized that the blood came from her back and dripped down her sides when she was asleep. She looked at her bed, it looked like something had been slaughtered on it. There was blood everywhere, her white bedclothes were now splattered and stained with it. Amelia rubbed her for head and decided to quickly pull on some clothes, eat breakfast and get the place cleaned up before the "Visitors" came. When she entered the dining hall everyone seemed to be in a happy mood. All the children were exited and really hoped that today they would get adopted. Amelia smiled at them, she liked it when the mood was up even though the night before had been rough. She looked around and found Sebastian talking with a group of boys near the front of the table. She wanted to know how he was doing, so she walked to the group of boys and sat besides them. Amelia was startled by a sudden hug coming from her left. She looked down and smiled when she saw whom it was. It was Sebastian. He whispered a small 'Thank you' to her. Amelia hugged him back softly and tried to avoid touching his sensitive back before whispering back 'Your welcome'. Breakfast was, you guessed it, porridge. Amelia could not help but respect these children, they all ate it so quickly without a single complaint. When they were excused, Amelia headed straight for her room. It turned out that the visitors would be coming in roughly two hours, so Amelia had to get a move on. First she got rid of the bedclothes and replaced them with clean ones, them she tidied up the first aid kit before washing the dried blood off the floor. She them took a quick shower to rid herself of all the blood that she had practically sleeping in and got into a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top with Miami printed over the front of it. She then slipped on her purple and white flip-flops before opening the curtains and window. She took a deep breath of fresh morning air and sighed it back out. Amelia closed her eyes as she bathed her pail skin in the warm sunlight. She then put on her army green watch and silver ring, which liked like a fish, before heading to the main hall where they would all be meeting the visitors. The two people that visited were looking for a young boy therefor Amelia did not get why she and the other girls had to come to. After the small meeting, the two visitors chose a child they wanted to foster and took him home. Amelia saw how disappointed everybody was and felt a little guilty for it even though she knew that she could not do anything about it.

She then decided that she was going to need new clothes, this was partly because she had not brought a lot with her and because her shirt had whiplashes on its back. But to do this, she was going to need money. These days everything evolved around money, you practically needed it to pay to stay alive. Buy the looks of it, she was probably not going to get pocket money, so, even though she was only 14, she started to look for a job. She was allowed to be away from the orphanage for as long a she wanted as long as she came back before dinner. Amelia got her bag and put her wallet and ID in it. She then headed for the bank. From past experiences she knew that the bank always had jobs that needed to be done and the bank across the street was no probably not going to be any different. She was brought to the director and given a list of jobs that she could do. There were a number of things on it so she looked for the most fun one. One of the things on the list said 'Speed Cycling', it sounded like fun so she asked the director if she could do it. At first the Director was skeptical, but after a minute of pleading with him, Amelia was given the 'ok'. She was explained what it was by a fellow Speed Cyclist, Derrick, and put into training.

Ok, so it goes like this, speed cycling is a very specific and rare job. It is usually put into practice when important packages or letters need to be taken to other banks within a curtain amount of time. Because there are so many cars and traffic jams, going by car or buss takes a long time, it costs money and it pollutes, therefor we use bikes. Amelia was given: a mountain bike, a helmet, special gloves that only covered your hand not your fingers and knee/elbow protectors. When she was geared up, she left on her first 'Mission' trough town with Derrick as her personal mentor. Amelia was a good cyclist, she had, before the crash, always cycled to school and to her friends houses. She had gone through practically every type of weather, rain, snow and ice, no matter how bad, Amelia could do it. She had strong legs and always liked to cycle fast so training was easy. When she had done her third mission, it was time to go independently. Fist she planned the route on a small hand map, then she got the package that needed to be sent and put it into her small backpack before leaving. The bank she needed to go to was on the other side of town so she had to really push herself if she was planning on arriving on time. Amelia soon figured out why the director was so skeptical about giving her the job, it was extremely dangerous. She nearly collided with a bus, twice and don't even start on how many pedestrians were in her way but in the end she made it. She quickly put her bike next to the wall and locked it before running into the building and handing the package in. She then walked to her bike and started cycling, just when she had rounded her first corner, her phone started vibrating. She took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Amelia! I hope your done 'cos there's another package waiting for you!" Derrick said between heavy breaths. He sounded like he was also on his way to retrieve something.

"Bring it!" Amelia said through the phone.

"Ok! It's on 26th avenue! You'll find it! Its number 17!" Derrick said.

"Kay! I'll be there!" Amelia hung up and started cycling to the coordinates she had been given. This went on for about five hours, non-stop. At the end of the fifth hour Amelia retrieved her money, signed out and walked back to the orphanage. She was quite happy about her new job. She got ten dollars per hour, and seeing that she did five of them today, she had earned a total of fifty bucks. As she walked back, she quickly passed the sweet shop and brought something for her and the other orphans. She had no idea what they liked so she brought a little bit of everything. She hid the bag of sweets in her backpack so that Mr. Lions would see them. She did not bring the bike with her because she was not sure if he would approve of her having a job and getting money for it. Amelia was nearly certain that he would probably steal the money from her so, for now, she would keep it a secret. Amelia, though she was allowed to keep her bike there, had to bring her other gear with her. Just before entering the orphanage she stuffed her helmet and protectors in her bag and put her cycling gloves in her pocket. She was glad she had done that because the first person she saw was Mr. Lions. He, being the man he was, narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. Amelia just walked past him with a scowl on her face, she absolutely hated the man. She probably hated him just as much as porridge and marmite.


	6. A Lions Wrath

Chapter 6

- Before reading this chapter, note that there is a lot of violence and child abuse described -

Amelia walked into her room and dumped her bag on her bed before pulling off her tank top and dropping it on the floor. She then walked to the mirror to see how her injuries were doing. They had, thankfully, dried but they still hurt like hell. She touched the sides of one of the cuts and was surprised at how hot it was. She decided to put an icepack on it for a few minutes. While she was waiting for her back to cool down, she dug a book out of her bag. She had found it in her cupboard so she decided to read it. It was called 'Tamar' and was written by Mal Peet. She opened it and started reading the prologue. In the middle of her second sentence her door opened. Amelia looked up and saw a small figure standing in the doorway.

"Come in," she said as she closed her book. When he stepped in the light she recognized who it was. It was Sebastian. He looked a bit embarrassed with himself.

"Um… Amelia?" he asked, his eyes cast to the floor.

"Yes Sebastian?" she said.

"Can you help me open my trouser zip?" he said quietly. Amelia smiled, she always had to help her little sister open her zip as well.

"Of course I can." Amelia said happily. She quickly took the ice pack off her back and walked over to where Sebastian was standing, cross-legged. She crouched down in front of him and opened his trousers.

"Thank you." He whispered hastily before running to the bathroom.

Amelia stood up and closed the door before heading back to her bed and re-placing the ice pack on her back. She picked up her book and started reading the second sentence but before she had finished it she was interrupted, again. She looked up from her book and looked at the door. Somebody had knocked it. She put the book down and got up forgetting that she had an ice pack on her back. It dropped onto her bed so Amelia just let it lie there. She then hurried to the door and opened it a little. She looked through the crack right into Mr. Lions face. Amelia staggered back with shock and fell onto her butt. Mr. Lions opened the door all the way and glared down at Amelia. Amelia covered her bra and half naked body with her arms as she looked up at him with a frightened expression on her face. Mr. Lions reached out and pulled her along by her hair. Amelia cried out and grabbed the hand in her head in attempt to lessen the pain. She staggered along behind Mr. Lions as he took her to the dining hall. When they arrived, Mr. Lions dropped Amelia on the ground. Amelia landed face first and groaned as she held her painful nose. Amelia felt blood trickling down her mouth and chin, she hoped she had not broken it. Mr. Lions kicked her in the side causing her to role onto her side.

"Get up!" he growled angrily. Amelia scrambled to her feet with one arm holding her side. She stood shakily and looked to where Mr. Lions was pointing. She saw that there was glass on the floor, it looked like somebody had broken a plate. Amelia looked at the line of children standing nervously beside her. She knew that one of them had done it but could not point out whom. Amelia looked back at the glass. She knew that a sever punishment awaited who ever had done this by the looks on Mr. Lions face. Amelia was not guilty, she had been gone all day so how could she have done this. After a moment of thought she looked up at Mr. Lions and whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Even though Amelia was not guilty she knew that if she said it was one of the children, she would have to listen to them getting punished and she was not about to just stand by and listen to one of them getting whipped.

"So it was you…" Mr. Lions hissed as he narrowed his eyes at Amelia. Amelia looked down and tried to look as guilty as possible. Mr. Lions growled before taking her, by the hair, to the punishment room. As Amelia was being dragged out she looked at the line of orphans. They had all let out a sigh of relief except for one, he was the guilty one. She looked him straight in the eyes. She knew that, by the looks on his cubby face, the he was never going to drop a plate again.

Amelia wished she had kept her shirt on, it would have protected her back a little from Mr. Lions wrath. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth as she felt yet another lash cutting open her back. She had long since stopped counting how many times she had been whipped. Amelia felt herself fading, she had been whipped so many times she practically felt like she had been stripped of flesh. She was sitting in a pool of her own blood and looked at her reflection. She saw her bloody, beaten and tears streaked face looking back at her. She heard Mr. Lions say something, but Amelia could not make sense of it. Then she heard the door open and close again before the room when quite. Amelia let herself fall to her side into her, still warm, blood and as she fell herself slipping into darkness and hoped that she would die.


	7. Titanium

Chapter 7

Titanium

Amelia felt herself waking up slowly. She had lost consciousness due to the amount of blood she had lost, it was a surprise she was still even alive. Amelia half opened her eyes and just stared at the wall. Her back hurt so badly, it felt like it was on fire, in fact, it felt like her whole body was on fire. Her head hurt, her side hurt, all her muscles hurt, even het tongue hurt. Amelia tried to push herself up but ended up collapsing again. After lying there for a few more minutes Amelia forced herself up again. With a groan of effort she managed to get herself in a sitting position. The floor looked like it had been painted red and so did she. Amelia nearly blacked out again from sitting up but managed to stay awake. She then slowly crawled to the door on her hands and feet. Amelia reached up to the door handle and opened it. She left bloody handprints on the door and walls as she crawled to her dorm, which was luckily very close by. She then opened her door and crawled in before collapsing back onto the floor. The pain was unbearable; it was as if Mr. Lions had made sure that he hurt every nerve she had. Unable to move any further, Amelia just lay where she had fallen and cried. She cried for everything. For her family, which she now missed more than ever, for her friends, for her hunger and longing for good food. The burning sensation on her back hurt so bad the fires of hell couldn't compare. As Amelia lay there sobbing she had one ear to the floor and could hear people talking. She listened to what they were saying. By the sound of it, another child was getting adopted or put into foster care. She hoped it was Sebastian; he deserved a home after all he had gone through. Amelia crawled, on her stomach, to her bag and got out her phone. She phoned the bank to say that she had fallen ill and would have to stay in bed for a few days until she was better again. The director brought the lie and said for Amelia to get better soon and hung up. Amelia put down the, now bloody, phone and took in a deep shuddering breath. She really wished for all of this to end. She crawled to the first aid kit and took out two pain killer tablets and one fever pill. She swallowed the tablets and used the wall to help her stand up. After finding back her balance she, walked over to the door and to the showers. She had been out for the whole night because she heard the breakfast bell as she walked down the corridors. Amelia was not even close to hungry now. She entered the showers and put the water on. She made sure it was as cold as it could get before stepping under it, clothes and all. She whimpered quietly as she felt the icy drips of water flushing over her back. She still had not seen the extent of the injury but she was pretty sure it was not going to be a pretty sight. She carefully washed her left arm. She had accidently let it slip from under her body when she was getting beaten and it now had a deep bloody line across the top of it. After numbing it under the cold water Amelia opened it slightly so she could wash out the inside of it. She looked at her arm, she was definitely going to need stitches. She knew how to do stiches, the problem was that she needed both her hands and she did not have the right tools to do the procedure. Amelia then resumed cleaning and washing her back. As she was doing so she looked at her sore side. Amelia had been kicked there quite a few times and she saw it starting to bruise as the skin was turning a dark blue/purple color. She decided to just soak herself for a few minutes and sat down on the tiled floor. Amelia's back hurt a whole lot less than it did before, this was partly because of the painkillers and partly because of the cold, numbing water. She sat in the shower for a whole hour before getting back out. She took off her wheat jeans and socks and dried herself but she left her back wet. She then walked back to her dorm and put her wet jeans and socks on the radiator before getting the first aid kit and sitting in front of the mirror. She first took care of her arm. It was still bleeding to Amelia's dismay so she decided, because stiches were out of the question, to put a dressing and a pressure bandage on it. When her arm was ready she braced herself as she turns her back to the mirror. When she opened her eyes, she wished she had kept them closed. Her once, smooth, shiny back was now ruined. Parts of it looked like raw, beaten meat. It was still bleeding a little but most of it had already started forming scabs. She spend the rest of the time before lunch lying on her front, reading her book and listening to the song 'Titanium' on her small mp3 as she waited for her back to dry.


	8. Sweet Goodbye's

Chapter 8

Sweet good byes

The day dragged on. Amelia had to take at least one painkiller every two hours otherwise she would go insane from the soreness on her back. Amelia had been reading for a couple of hours when someone knocked at her door.

"Come in!" she said as she carried on reading. She heard the door open and close as someone shuffled in.

"Ughm… someone wants to meet you…" A little boy said. Amelia looked up and over her book at the small kid standing at the door.

"Is it urgent?" Amelia asked. The boy looked up and nodded his head violently. Amelia let out an exasperated sigh, before putting her book down, carefully getting up and following the boy outside to the main entrance hall. She still had a splitting head-ach from her blood loss and her back, though the painkillers helped, still hurt real bad. Amelia entered the hall grumpily and was startled by a loud shout.

"There she is! Amelia, why won't you come and say hello." Mr. Lions said. Amelia looked up and saw a woman and two men. The woman was wearing a business suite with a skirt, the man to her left had brown/gray hair and wore a black shirt with a strange red simple on it with jeans and the man to her right was wearing an army uniform. Amelia looked at them for a moment before heading their way.

"Hello, my name is Charlotte Mearing." The lady said as she put out her hand for Amelia to shake. Amelia took it and smiled back warmly.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you Mrs. Mearing. I'm Amelia Stevenson." Amelia said.

"O, yeah, I'm Lenox, nice to meet ya Amelia." The man to her right said. Amelia also shook his hand.

"I'm Ratchet" The man on Mearing's left said. He had a very masculine voice and a slight hint of an English accent. Amelia took his hand as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Mr. Ratchet." Amelia said politely. Amelia stepped back and found herself standing next to Mr. Lions. Amelia was about to make a U-turn when he patted her on her back. Amelia just managed to stop herself from crying out in pain as she clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Is there something wrong?" Ratchet asked worryingly. Amelia shook her head as she pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"No, um… I was… just yawning. Haven't slept well for a few nights. I'm fine." Amelia said.

"You may leave." Lions said.

'Thank you." Amelia said mockingly, before heading straight for her room.

"Um, can we talk this over?" Mearing asked Mr. Lions.

"Yes, I'll by at the counter if you need me." Mr. Lions said before leaving.

"Something is wrong." Ratchet said, as he looked between Mearing and Lenox.

"What do you mean? They all seem happy and fine." Lenox said.

"She was lying when she said she was yawning." Ratchet said as she focused his holograms eyes on Lenox.

"So?" Lenox asked impatiently.

"She was in pain when Mr. Lions patted her on the back." Ratchet said back sternly. Lenox had nothing to say to that so he focused his eyes on Mearing. After all it was she who was planning on adopting somebody.

"I quite like her. She is polite and has no history in the police data banks so she's clean and she is the perfect age." Mearing said as she smiled happily at the two men in front of her.

"Are you sure you want to do this ma'am? Nothing personal but you don't really strike me as a mother or nanny type." Lenox said as he cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. Mearing glared at him.

"Yes Captain, I am sure." Mearing said to him darkly.

"Um, We have decided!" Mearing shouted to Mr. Lions. He came over in a rush and put his hands together in an exited manner.

"Yes? What will it be?" Mr. Lions said eagerly.

"I have quite a liking for Amelia Stevenson." Mearing said with a small smile.

"I'll get the papers ready, um, Tom?" Mr. Lions said to a boy near by, "Can you tell Amelia to get packing?" The small by nodded and hurried to Amelia's room, he did not realize the other children were following him though. When he arrived, he took a brief moment to catch his breath before knocking the door.

"Yes? You can come in." Amelia said as she stopped cleaning the blood stained floor. The door opened and the boy and other orphans came in. They all had a sad look on their faces. Amelia furrowed her brows and looked at them worriedly.

"Is there something wrong?" Amelia asked as she stood up.

"Mr. Lions said that you needed to pack you bags." The little boy in front said.

"I'm leaving?" Amelia asked a bit shocked. The boy nodded as he looked at his feet. Amelia did not know what to do, she could not just leave without saying a proper good bye. Amelia saw the other kids and then remembered something she had brought them.

"Is everyone there?" Amelia asked as a smile spread across her face. The boy nodded.

"Tell all of them to come in." Amelia said happily as she got her bag and put it on her lap. After a moment of hesitation all the children came in and sat on the floor.

"I have a surprise for you." Amelia said quietly as she put her hand in her bag, "You want to know what it is?" All the children nodded. Amelia took out the sweet bag and had to smile at how all the children's faces immediately lit up. She put her bag back down and gave the children three sweets each. As they were eating, Amelia remembered the money she had. If she was going to a foster home she was not going to need it. She took it out and gave the three oldest fifteen dollars each and told them to use it wisely. Then she hurried the happy children out of her room before packing up her stuff. She could not help but wonder what was going to happen to her.


	9. Welcome to earth

Chapter 9

Amelia nearly made the mistake of swinging her bag onto her back but managed to stop herself before she could proceed to do so. She walked to the door and turned around one last time to make sure she had everything. Then she left. She walked lowly through the narrow hallway and down the stairs before taking a turn to the right and re-entering the main hall. She saw her new foster parent and her two male comrades, standing at the end of the hall, they were listening to Mr. Lions and they all looked very bored. Then Ratchet looked up to where she was standing, Amelia smiled at him innocently. After Mearing picked up some paper work they headed for the car. The car was a Hummer H2 Search and rescue vehicle. Amelia thought it looked quite awesome and touched its side with the tips of her fingers. Then she noticed a Black GMC Topkick standing behind it. Lenox went to it and got in it and waited. Mearing told Amelia to get in the Hummer so she nodded, hopped in to the passenger seat and found Ratchet sitting next to her. He was smiling warmly at her and Amelia could not help but feel like she could trust him. Mearing waved them off as she got into the GMC before driving after them.

Ratchet knew there was something wrong, Amelia was cold, pail and looked like she had not eaten or drunken anything for the last few hours. He was almost certain that Amelia was hiding something from him. Amelia was sitting tensely in the passengers seat, she was siting forward a bit for her back's for sake.

"Why don't you sit back?" Ratchet asked. Amelia looked up at him and tried to think up a lie.

"Um, Well, I like sitting like this." Amelia said. Ratchet nodded. He needed her to sit back if he was planning on doing a scan to see what was causing her discomfort. So, very gradually he started to bull in the seat belt. He had to admit that Amelia was very strong considering her gender and age. After about five minutes of slowly forcing Amelia back, Ratchet gave up. He did not want to hurt Amelia so he decided that after he introduced his true form, he would examine her. The drive was spent in complete and utter silence, Ratchet could hear Amelia breathing and her heart beating as they went. Amelia was looking out the window, she was watching everything and one that passed. Her blue eyes were very focused and sharp, she beardy missed anything. Her mother and little sister claimed that she had 'eagle eyes' as they would say. The drive was short but pretty intense for Amelia. They drove up and into a large military base near the sea. When they stopped Amelia got out and stood by the Hummer's side with her bag in her hand. She looked around the hug base in awe. She could not help but wonder why there were so many cars though. She saw a Ferrari standing off to one side with a silver Corvette Stingray and in front of her stood a large truck with flame designs on its sides. There were also a few more cars here and there. Amelia turned around to face Mearing. She looked like the no-nonsense type of person. Amelia watched Lenox get out the GMC and step back a few meters. What happened next was definitely the last thing she would have ever thought of, the car transformed, in fact, all the cars transformed. This included the Ferrari, the truck and even the ambulance. Amelia watched in complete silence until all there transformations were complete. She took a step back when the flame truck one leaned down to her face, and walked into the ambulances foot. She looked up at him apologetically before returning her gaze back to the big robot in front of her.

"Hello Amelia, my name is Optimus Prime." The robot said. After a few moments Amelia decided that it was safe and smiled up at him.

"Its nice to meet you Optimus prime." She said. Amelia was surprised at how calm she was, there were giant robots of some sort, leaning over her. She could get squished for all she knew but she guessed that that was not going to happen because they would have done that already by now. Amelia watched as a few more robots walked up behind him.

"I'm Jolt, mechanic and medic." A blue one said to her.

"Hi, I'm Jazz, Second in command. Nice to meet ya!" A small silver bot said.

"I'm Wheeljack but you can call me Que. I'm an inventor and scientist." A taller blue robot said. He had florescent fluffy blue hair, which Amelia liked.

"My name iz Mirage, but people call me Dino. Nice to meet you Amelia." Said a heavy Italian accented Ferrari robot.

"Side swipe, warrior." A gray robot on wheels said.

"We are the Wreakers." A red small bot said, "I'm Leadfoot, this is Roadbuster and this is Topspin." Amelia nodded as she processed this information. There were giant transforming robots talking to her, they were introducing themselves. Amelia thought she might have gone mad but she did not care at the moment.

"I'm Ironhide, Weapons specialist." The, once GMC truck, said to her as he showed off his gleaming cannons. Amelia watched at them as they shone in the light, they really looked intimidating.

"I'm Ratchet, Medical officer. You have already met my holoform." Amelia turned around to see the large robot as it looked down at her. Ratchet, she thought to herself. She liked him but she had no idea why.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." Optimus prime said to her.

"Well, welcome to earth." Amelia said jokingly.


	10. Mirror, mirror

Chapter 10

After the introductions, the Autobots left to get on with there jobs. Amelia watched as they worked on all types of things. She could not help but laugh when a few of the soldiers attacked Sideswipe and brought him to the ground. This eared her a disapproving look from the mech, which only made her laugh harder. When Mearing was done with some administrative work, she went to Amelia to see how she was doing.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked. Amelia tried to compose herself but as soon as she started explaining she started laughing again. Mearing looked at where Amelia was pointing a shaky finger and also had to laugh at the sight. Sideswipe was on the floor struggling uselessly as a few soldiers strapped him down. After a few minutes he gave in.

"Your to good." He groaned at the soldiers.

"Yes, and?" One of them asked expectantly.

"I… Give up." Sideswipe said in a defeated tone.

"YES! The all mighty Sideswipe begs for mercy from a Human!" The soldier shouted as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Hay! I'm not begging for mercy you glitch head!" Sideswipe shouted back.

"I know where you sensitive places are and you are strapped down, helpless…" The soldier said as he raised his brows.

"Fine, fine." Sideswipe said.

"Say it and you might live to see the day of tomorrow…" The soldier said as he stood on his chest.

"I'm begging you for mercy. Can you unstrap me now?" Sideswipe said impatiently. The soldier rolled his eyes before ordering something to his fellow comrades. Amelia watched happily how they unstrapped Sideswipe. When he was free again he transformed into a car and drove towards the entrance. The soldier who was giving the orders walked to Amelia and Mearing.

"So you're the kid everybody's talking about?" he said as he put his hands out for her to shake. Amelia took it with a smile.

"Yep! I'm Amelia by the way." She said

"Sargent Epps, nice to meet you." Epps said as he took her hand firmly. Then he left again. Amelia rubbed her hand soothingly. She noted that she had to squeeze whoevers hand she was shaking to prevent her own hand from getting pulverized.

"Are you alright?" Mearing asked as she took Amelia sore hand and looked it over.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got sensitive hands that all." Amelia answered.

"I have decided that, if you're to stay, you need a guardian." Mearing said, her face going into serious mode. Amelia looked at her and nodded.

"So, me and Optimus have decided that Mirage is going to be it." Amelia looked at her and nodded again. She liked Mirage, he was awesome. She loved his accent and when he got mad he just started swearing in Italian, which was also pretty cool from her perspective.

"Ok. I can live with that." Amelia said to Mearing. Mearing nodded and then left to do some more work.

"I'll be in my office if you need me. Ok?" she said over her shoulder.

"Yep!" Amelia shouted after her. She then resumed looking over the base.

Meanwhile in med-bay.

"I know something's wrong." Ratchet said to his comrade.

"How?" Jolt asked.

"Its her body language" ratchet said, "you saw the way she was walking, its not obvious but if you look carefully…"

"I think we should give her a check up, then we'll know for certain." Jolt said. Ratchet nodded.

"I'll see if I can find her." Jolt said before leaving the room.

Amelia had been wondering around the base for quite some time now, she was a little lost but she did not mind. The base was way bigger than she could have possibly imaged. She had been walking through a number of corridors for a few hours already and was now trying to head back. She let out a sigh of relief when she found the door to the main hangar and opened it. When she walked in everyone was gone. Then she remembered that dinner was going to be served at seven. She looked at her watch, it was ten past. She swore under her breath as she started running for the cafeteria. When she arrived it was buzzing with people and all the tables were full. She got her tray and filled her plate before walking around the tables in search of an empty seat. When she had finally found one she sat and ate. Dinner was definitely tastier than the stuff she got in the orphanage and there was also pudding. When Amelia was done eating she headed for her room and sat on her bunk bed. She was still deciding whether to sleep at the top or bottom so, after a moment of thought, Amelia diced to do a combination of both. For the first night she decided to sleep at the bottom of the bunk bed. Amelia still was not use to the warm weather and had a hard time sleeping because of it. The only thing she could do to make herself more comfortable was to make sure she was wearing as little as possible and only to have the blanket covering her abdomen. Even though she had taken all those precautions it was still a rough night. The average waking up time at the base was at six and Amelia had no problem with that. She liked waking up early for some reason these days. It was probably because she was exited to see the Autobots again or something. She rolled out of bed and walked to the mirror and looked at herself. She was wearing her black underwear and bra, she had her sisters necklace around her neck. She turned around to see her back. It definitely looked better than it did the day before, the swelling had gone down and most of it was scabbed. As she was looking over the injury her eyes wondered to the door. She saw it was open and that somebody was standing in front of it. Amelia turned around to see whom it was and saw ratchet's and jolt's holoforms. They both looked a little shocked. Amelia knew she could not talk them out of treating her, instead she looked at the ground. She felt ashamed of her injuries for some reason. Amelia waited in silence for one of the mechs to say something.

"Amelia, please put on your gown, then come with me." Ratchet said firmly. Not taking her eyes from the ground, Amelia walked to her bed and put on her night gown before walking to Ratchet and Jolt. The three of them walked out of her dorm before both the holoforms disappeared. Amelia looked up and saw the two medics standing over her. Ratchet kneeled down and put out his servo out for Amelia. Amelia crawled on and sat down with her feet dangling of the edge.

"Why haven't you told me about this." Ratchet said calmly. Amelia shook her head and resumed looking at her hands in her lap. Jolt was walking besides him and had a worried expression cast over his faceplates. Amelia spent the next few hours in med-bay with the two mechs treating her.

Authors note: ladies and gentlemen, mechs and femmes. There good new and there bad news. Good news is I'm going to San Francisco and Los Angeles. Bad new is I'm not allowed to bring my laptop and no laptop = no writing = no updates = :(. So please forgive me but your going to have to wait for two and a half weeks until I come back, and trust me, I know how it feels to be reading a story and then the author just stops writing. But the first thing I will do after sleeping when I come back is update. So be patient. O, I need Ideas so pleas give me some! Thanx! C YA!

PS: I love it when you guys review, it really gives me more motive to write :).


	11. I spy with my little eye

Chapter 11

_ At the orphanage_

"S-she's with them! Please don't h-hurt me!" Mr. lions cried out to the merciless deception confronting him.

"You were supposed to send the little boy." Lazerbeak hissed angrily.

Soundwave had found out, through a phone call, that one of the humans in the Autobot base was getting a youngling from this particular orphanage. He had sent Lazerbeak, his faithful minion, to get the manager to cooperate with them so that they could get one of the children, with a Decepticon, into the base and find out what the Autobots were doing so that they could infiltrate there systems and evidently destroy them. But seeing that this human had failed this simple task he had assigned him, he needed to think up a new plan.

"But they did not want the boy!" Lions said helplessly, trying to get away from the robot.

"Shut up you small insect!" lazerbeak hissed, "You have done enough, so I suggest you go back to your work."

Lazerbeak was perched on one of the chairs in the office and idly cleaning his razor claws as he schemed his new pan. He was planning on sending a small drone to the base, a drone that was capable of finding this human and hiding on it. Even though a drone like that was not capable of spying, it could be could be used as a tag so that, when it, the human, did leave the base, he could hunt it down and place a more sophisticated Decepticon on it. From there on, the plan would go back to the old one. He had a drone like that but he needed something from the human so that the drone knew what it was looking for.

"Do you have anything from the human that left?" Lazerbeak asked snidely.

"N-no." Mr. Lions said as he shook his head.

"Can you show me its room?" He asked in an agitated tone. Mr. Lions nodded so quickly that it looked like he was a bobble head. He opened the door and ran out, making a B-line for the room Amelia once occupied. When he arrived he took out a bunch of keys and fumbled with them before he found the right one and unlocked the door. Lazerbeak barley missed him as he few into the room. He saw marks of red organic fluid on the walls and floor, it looked like somebody had tried to clean them up or was in the process of doing so. Lazerbeak walked over to a particular big pool. He dipped the tip of one of his talons into the pool and scanned it. It was Amelia's blood, exactly what he needed.

"Hmm," Lazerbeak said thoughtfully as he turned to face Mr. Lions, "Maybe you're not as useless as you seem. I will be back when I have acquired what I'm seeking." With that, Lazerbeak left.

_Autobot base_

She sat there silently with Ratchet right in front of her. He had just finished cleaning up her injuries and now Jolt was putting a dressing on it. Amelia was sitting on one of the medical berths and Ratchet was sitting in front of her on his knees. He had been waiting for her to answer his question. He had asked her what had happened but she seemed reluctant to answer it. So now they were sitting face to faceplate waiting in complete silence for one other. After about a minute of this Ratchet let air circulate through his vents, which was an equivalent of a sigh.

"Amelia, you can tell me. Its alright." He said soothingly in his deep baritone voice. Amelia shook her head. If she told him, the children in the orphanage would have to deal with the consequences and that was not going to happen on her watch. Lying to him was not an option seeing that he knew when she was and wasn't, so she just kept her mouth shut. Amelia hissed when Jolt accidently put a bit to much pressure on her sore back.

"Sorry." He whispered as removed the bandage and but it on softer. Ratchet put both his servos on ether side of the berth Amelia was sitting on and looked her deeply into her eyes. Amelia looked away.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked to nobody in particular. He did not want to make Amelia feel uncomfortable but he needed to find out what had happened. He leaned back onto his peds again and put his servos in his lap. He had some idea of what had caused the injuries but he was not sure and Amelia was not helping him finding whatever did it.

"Amelia, I need to know what happened." He said, "if your not going to tell me, then at least tell me what is preventing you from saying what it was."

Amelia shook her head again before putting her hand in front of her mouth and yawning. Ratchet checked is eternal clock and saw that it was past eleven. He stood up slowly.

"Are you done Jolt?" He asked is assistant. Jolt carefully placed the last bandage before nodding. Amelia looked up at them.

"Its time for you to go to sleep." Ratchet said as he carefully picked Amelia up in both of his servos.

"I'm keeping you in for the night so that we can keep an eye on you." He informed her as he walked over to another berth. He had put a matrass as if on it. He gently put Amelia down next to it. She looked at the matrass for a moment, as if deciding weather or not to do it, before walking towards it and lying down. She looked up at the two bots standing over her.

"Don't you sleep?" she asked.

"No, but we do go into recharge. Its kind of like sleeping I guess." Jolt said with a small smile as he lay a thin blanket over her body. Amelia nodded in understanding before rolling onto her side and curling up into her blanket. Jolt headed to his quarters to get some recharge but Ratchet stayed a wile longer. He had yet to finish a project and did not want for it to wait. As he worked, he failed to notice a small bug like creature flying towards Amelia. It was some sort of mosquito, but despite its size, it was actually a robot, a Decepticon robot. It had been sent by Soundwave's servant, Lazerbeak, to do a small but curtail job only a Decepticon like he could successfully achieve. He silently landed on the human whom he had been sent for and walked over its pale, warm skin towards a bracelet it was wearing around its ankle. He carefully pushed himself under it so that he was hidden, when he was satisfied with his position, he put himself into stasis lock so that his life signal could not be detected by any of the Autobots.

Amelia woke up early the next morning. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before looking around the well-lit room. She saw nobody. Amelia grabbed the side of the blanket and folded it up neatly, she then stood up on the cold metal table she was on. Amelia walked over to the edge and looked down. It was way to far for her to jump. She walked to one of the corners and looked for another, les dangerous, way down. As it turned out, the table was being held up by four tube like beams. She remembered how she used to slide down similar beams in playgrounds when she pretended to be a fireman. This was like a fireman pole on a much bigger scale. After weighing the odds she decided that that was probably the best way down. Carefully she lowered herself off the table. When she was dangling of the edge by her hands, she wrapped her legs around the pole and put her hand on it. Then she slid down, slowly at first but she gained speed as she reattached the middle and when she came to the end she slowed down again. When she was about a foot of the ground she unwrapped herself and jumped the last bit down.

"Your smart…"

Amelia looked around her to see where the voice was coming from. She knew it was Mirage because of the thick Italian accent but she could not find him. Then out of the blue, he appeared. Amelia jumped back as she saw one of his gigantic feet right in front of her.

"Dude, what was that for?" she asked him.

"I did not mean to startle you…" Mirage said innocently.

"No, not that. Why did you not help me down?" she asked him as she pointed up at the berth she had just gotten down from.

"You didn't need helping." Mirage pointed out.

"True… but still, it would have been easer for me and how on earth did you do… that?" She said.

"I can disappear and reappear whenever and wherever I want but it takes a lot of energy and I can only do it for a small amount of time, similar to a holoform." He said in a matter-of-fact type of voice. Amelia razed her eyebrow at him.

"Why'd you do it then?" she asked. Mirage hesitated for a moment before answering.

"I was curious to see how you would get down." He said.

"Yeah right, mhumm, sure." Amelia said as she crossed her arms over her chest, still unimpressed with the situation. Mirage scooped her up and brought her to his face.

"Can I ask you something Amelia?" he said.

"Yes." Amelia answered.

"When is you creation day?" Mirage asked. Amelia's face twisted into a confused expression.

"My what?"

"The day you were created."

"You mean my Birthday?"

"If that is what you call it, yes."

"Four December." She said, " Why do you want to know when my birthday is?"

"I was just curious." He said as he put her back down on the ground, "can you get back up?"

"Yes, but its really hard." Amelia said as she looked up the berth.

"Show me." Mirage said as he pushed her forward a little.

"Ugh." Amelia groaned before walking up the pole. She put her hands on the pole before wrapping her legs and feet around the bottom of it. Then she moved up in a similar fashion to a caterpillar. When she was about halfway she stopped and relaxed a little.

"Your pretty strong for a human fem." He said.

"Thank you." She said somewhat sarcastically.

"No, really, most soldiers can barely do it and when they can they only get up to about half way too." He said.

"You make soldiers climb up pols?" Amelia said as she continued her way up.

"Its part of training." Mirage answered.

"So, when is your 'creation day'?" she asked him.

"Um, according to Ratchet its on October 31st." He said.

"Ha ha, your birthday's on Halloween!" She said happily.

"Halloween?" Mirage asked her. He had heard Sam talk about it but he was still confused.

"You don't know what Halloween is?" Amelia asked in dismay," well it's a festival." Amelia spent the rest of the climb explaining what it was and that, when the time came, he and everybody else had to dress up and come trick-or-treating with her. When she reached the top and finished her explanation, Ratchet came in with something in his hand.

"I see you're awake." He said as he walked their way. Amelia smiled up at him.

"I got you some food." Ratchet said before placing a tray on the berth in front of Amelia. Amelia looked at it, a slice of brown/almost black bread with ham, one glass of milk and a small fruit salad AKA a very healthy meal, but what would you expect, Ratchet was after all a medic. Amelia, though brown bread was not her favorite, ate everything. She was really hungry especially after her rather intense morning exercise.

"Don't you guys eat anything." She asked as she wiped her hands off on a paper napkin.

"We only consume Energon, it is the fuel and life blood of all cybertronians." Ratchet explained.

"Fare enough." Amelia said with a nod.


	12. Go Fish

Chapter 12

They day went by pretty slowly, not that that was a bad thing but it was defiantly noticeable for Amelia. After her breakfast she managed to talk Jolt into releasing her for the day. She was, after that morning, intrigued to know when all the other Autobots had there 'Creation days'. She was planning on asking them today and to write them down in her agenda. First up was Optimus Prime. Amelia, after searching for ten minutes, found him in his office working on what seemed to be an oversized, transparent ipad. She sneaked in and walked to one of his large metal feet and tapped it patiently. Optimus was not one to startle easily but today he was different. Out of shock, Optimus kind of jumped back on his chair, which caused him to flip backwards and come crashing to the ground, barely missing the small human at his feet. Amelia shot back and merely avoided getting squished by one of Primes gargantuan legs and hid behind one of the pillars on the wall.

"Is anyone there?" Optimus asked as he tried to compose himself. Amelia steeped out from behind the pillar.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you…" She said apologetically.

"Did I injure you?" Optimus prime asked her as he sat up on the ground next to his chair. Amelia shook her head. Optimus let out a small sigh of relief.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked her. Amelia looked up into Optimus' eyes and smiled at him.

"When is your creation day?" Amelia asked him sweetly. Optimus was somewhat caught off guard. When was his creation day? He asked himself. Then he remembered.

"July 12" he said calmly. He watched as the human jotted down a note in a small book.

"Thank you!" and with that, Amelia left. Optimus was somewhat confused. _What did she need his creation day for? _He thought to himself as he got to his feet and put the fallen chair back up. He shook his head a little to cleared the thought from his mind and resumed doing the task that had been at hand before the youngling had disrupted him.

Amelia jogged down the corridor to the main hangar. She was curtain she would find most of the Autobots there and she was right. Ironhide was in, what seemed to be, a deep conversation with Que and on the other side of the hangar she saw the rest of the Autobots playing some kind of card game. First she would do 'Hide and the mad scientist she thought to herself as she walked in there direction.

"Um hello?" she said as she stood in front of them. Both of the bots stopped talking and looked down at whoever had disturbed them.

"Sorry I did not mean to disturb you but can I ask you two something?" she said with a wide grin. Ironhide looked at Que before nodding curtly.

"When are your creation days?" she asked as she opened her note pad, pen at the ready.

"Um… my creation day is on May first and Que's is on the 21st of April." Ironhide replied. Amelia quickly scribbled down the two dates with her pen before closing her book.

"Thank you." She said before turning on her heels and walking towards the other group of Autobots. As she neared them she noticed a small yellow robot she had never seen before. She also realized he was in the company of two other humans. They seemed a bit out of place and, judging by the clothes, they weren't soldier's ether.

"Good morning." Amelia said shyly to nobody in particular. Most of the Autobots turned to look at the new arrival and greeted her back before resuming at there game. Amelia saw the two humans coming her way and smiled at them.

"So your Amelia, humm?" The boy said. Amelia nodded.

"I'm Sam Witwicky," he said has he put out his hand for her to shake, "and this is Michaela, my girlfriend." Sam said as he turned to the girl next to him.

"Its nice to meet you." Michaela said before hugging her. Amelia was a little startled by the sudden embracement but soon returned it.

"And this," Sam said as he turned to the yellow bot, "is Bumblebee, my guardian." Amelia looked up at him with a smile and waved. Bumblebee waved back before chirping something sounding like a 'hi'.

"He's got voice problems…" Sam said as he patted his foot affectionately, "Ratchet is still trying to fix him up." Amelia nodded in understanding and looked back up at the robot. She tried to guess what his car form looked like but was startled out of her thoughts as she heard to engines revving. She turned and saw the twins racing up to them at full speed. Just before crashing into them, the two robots transformed and jumped over them. Sadly the two landed on Bumblebee and knocked him off his feet before they all collided with Sideswipe. Bumblebee first picked the twins off him, bashed them together and threw them ether side of him before rolling off sideswipe and helping him up. Sideswipe was not very happy to say the least. He was losing the game and now, because off the twins, had also lost his cards. He cursed in cybertronian as he re-collected them off the floor and sat back down with the others.

"Aww man! That hurt!" Skids said as he rubbed his side.

"It was an ass whippin'! It was suppose to hurt!" Mudflap shouted to his twin. Bumblebee let out a mechanical groan as he turned his back to the two and watched the game as it continued. Amelia, Sam and Michaela were all a little frazzled by the near death encounter with the twins. When the menaces had driven off again, Sam started walking back to Bumblebee, Michaela followed him and Amelia followed her.

"Bee! What's happening up there?" Sam asked when he had arrived at his side. Bumblebee looked down and shrugged before scooping all three of them up and holding them near his chest plates so they could see for themselves. Right now Mirage, Sideswipe, Roadbuster, Leadfoot and Topspin were playing 'Go Fish'.

"Do you have… Threes?" Mirage asked Sideswipe. Sideswipe, after a moment of hesitation, gave his two threes to Mirage and sighed.

"This game is fragging annoying." He said as he looked at the two cards he had left.

"I think it's awesome." Roadbuster said happily as he put down another set.


	13. WOTW

Chapter 13

After the game was finished and Amelia managed to extract the rest of the Autobots Creation days out of them, Sam and Michaela told her that they had decided to stay for the night. They lived in California in a small distant town called Tranquility, a seven-hour drive from the base they were currently staying at. Sam was having some one-on–one time with Bumblebee, as they had not seen each other for quite a while because Bee was constantly on missions and Sam was looking for jobs. While Sam talked to him, Michaela decided to try and spark up a conversation with Amelia.

"So, how old are you?" she asked. Amelia looked up at her.

"Fourteen, Fifteen in December." Amelia answered.

"Oh, that's…young." Michaela said. Amelia looked away. Michaels obviously knew that she was an orphan and was trying to find out more about it.

"I did not mean to, sorry." Michaela said as she saw Amelia hurt expression.

"No. No its fine." Amelia said as shook her head, "What do you want to know?" Amelia asked softly. Michaela was a little confused, she did not want to push Amelia but she was bursting to know what happened.

"How… did it happen?" Michaela said.

Ironhide was parked some meters away and silently listened in. He also knew that Amelia had lost her creators but he knew little more.

"Well," Amelia said with a sigh, " it happened barely a month ago."

"We were just like any other family, happy and caring, my parents loved each other more than anything and we had a dog, a white Canadian Shepherd. My family and I were going to my aunt, for her 52 birthday. We were all dressed in nice formal clothes and had brought her a lovely bouquet of purple and white flowers with a small garden set because she was a gardener and loved pants. When we were ready at around one o'clock, we got into the family car and started to drive to her house with was about an hours drive," Amelia's eye's darkened as she lowered her voice and shook her head slowly, "but we never made it."

Michaela felt pity for Amelia. _Such a good family gone to waist, _she thought to herself .She, herself never really had a stable family to grow up in. She was stealing cars with her dad at the age of 8 and her mother was more of a distant relative than anything else for her. She saw how miserable Amelia looked and hugged her warmly. Amelia hugged her back tightly as she felt a small tear slip down her cheek. She gritted her teeth and whipped it away, she hated it when she cried, it made her look weak and it only made her feel even more depressed them she already was.

"Are you Ok?" Michaela said as she rubbed her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amelia said before taking a deep breath and steadying herself. Michaela did not want to end this night like this and tried to think of things to do.

"Shall we have a movie night?" Michaela said. Amelia brightened up and nodded.

"What do you like watching?" Michaela asked. Amelia took a moment to think about that one.

"Lets watch scary movies." She said with a smile.

"Alright!" Michaela said with a broad smile. She loved scary movies especially the ones that contained suspense, "Sam brought a few movies with him. I'm sure he would not mind if we borrowed them for the night. Do you think some of the Autobots want to watch them with us?"

Amelia nodded again. Michaela got up and grabbed Amelia hand and jogged to where Sam had dumped his bag and other belongings.

"Here, War of the Worlds?" Michaela asked as she took the movie out.

"Sure, sounds like a good movie." Amelia said, as she looked through some more movies that were speared over the floor.

"Saw?" Amelia said with confusion, "Sam watched Saw?"

Michaela took the movie out of her hands and examined it.

"I have no idea," she said, "lets watch it with Sam and we'll find out."

"Sound's like fun." Amelia said as she put the movie on top of War of the Worlds. They quickly sorted out the rest of the movies before clearing Sam's bag back up and carrying them to the rec. room.

"I'll get some blankets and cushions." Michaela said as she put the movies down.

"Ok, I'll get some of the Autobots and Sam." Amelia said. Michaela nodded before giving her a quick wave and leaving to get the stuff. Amelia hurried down the corridor to the mane hangar. She found the wreckers standing to one side, arguing about something but all the other Autobots seemed to have left. She walked towards the wreckers who stopped there bickering upon her arrival.

"Hay, you guys. Where's the rest?" Amelia said as she looked up at them.

"There in the training room next door." Leadfoot said as he nodded towards the left wall.

"Yeah, they're trying to train the humans." Roadbuster said in his Irish accent. Amelia nodded before proceeding.

"Do you want to watch a few movies with me tonight?" she asked innocently.

"Sure! When?" Topspin asked excitedly.

"We'll be starting in about fifteen minutes." Amelia informed them.

"Kay, we'll be there!" He said. Amelia nodded again before leaving and heading towards the training room. When she arrived she saw the rest of the Autobots and Sam busy with all kinds of things. Mirage and Sideswipe were training a squad of soldiers under Lennox's supervision and Bumblebee was sitting at the side with Sam and Jolt, Ironhide was in a conversation with Epps and Que was working on another invention. One thing she was happy about was that there was no sine of the Twins. She first walked over to Sam's little group.

"Hi, uh, are you free tonight?" Amelia asked them. Bumblebee made a squirt noise as he gave her a small nod.

"Yes, I am." Jolt said slowly.

"Yeah, same here." Sam said.

"The Wreakers, Michaela and I are having a movie night, so I was wondering if you guy's are interested in joining us." Amelia said.

"Its on." Sam said with a smile. Bumblebee started playing '_I'm so exited' _through is radio and Jolt just nodded.

"Were starting in ten, Ok. Oh, can you tell 'Hide and Que to come to?" Amelia said with a smile, "Thank you". Sam nodded and Amelia then left to tell the others. She first arrived by Mirage. She watched as he tried to teach a group of soldiers how to do some kind of defensive move. When the lesson was over Amelia walked over to the mech and tapped him on his foot. Mirage looked down and smiled at whom he saw.

"What brings you here little one?" he said as he reached down and picked her up.

"Can I ask you something?" Amelia said politely.

"Si." Mirage said.

"Do you want to watch a movie with us. Practically all the bots are coming as well as Sam and Michaela." Amelia said as made a wide gesture. Mirage took a second to think about what he still had to do that evening but his schedule seemed empty.

"Si, I can come." He said before putting her down.

"It in the Rec. room and it starts in five!" she scouted over her shoulder as she made her way to Sideswipe. She looked around his station but he seemed to have vanished.

"Hay!" she squealed as she felt herself being lifted up by her waist. She looked at the fingers and instantly knew it was him.

"I heard there was a party tonight." Sideswipe said with a broad smile.

"You did? 'Cos you know that your coming two right?" Amelia said as she beamed up at him.

"Yes!" Sideswipe shouted as he threw her up in the air and caught her again.

"Why are you so happy?" Amelia said as she put her hand through her hair to get it out of her face.

"I've been stuck here for what feels like eons!" He said with a melancholy tone of voice.

"Well, it's starting soon so lets go to the rec. room." Amelia said as she pointed forward. Sideswipe nodded before skating to it with Amelia. When they arrived someone had put up the big screen and a beamer, everyone was there, Michaela was on the ground with a tone of cushions and a few blankets and Sam was on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Can you put me down by Michaela?" Amelia asked.

"Sure." Sideswipe said as he rolled over to her.

"Wait! Don't get off yet!" Michaela shouted up to Amelia, who was just about to get off Sideswipes hand.

"Don't move." She said as she placed another heap of cushions on an already gigantic pile.

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"You're going to be my guinea pig." Michaela said as she stood back to inspect the pile.

"What?" Amelia said with confusion.

"You, my friend, are going to jump of Swipster's hand and land onto the my pile of soft, fluffy cushions." Michaela said as she waved sideswipe forward.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Amelia said as she looked over the edge of sideswipes hand.

"Yep! And anyway, Que and Jolt are here, so if something does go wrong, they'll help you." Michaela said with confidence.

"Thanks." Amelia said sarcastically.

"Ok, on three." Michaela said as she put her hand up," One…Two… Three!" Amelia did a small leap and jumped of Sideswipes hand.

"whaaahhhhhhhhhmpf," Amelia's scream was muffled by the all the cushions she had just landed in. Michaela looked at the pile and waited for Amelia to reappear. It took a few moments but then she did.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Amelia shouted out happily as she threw a few of the pillows into the air.

"You should try it." Amelia said as she swam through the cushions to where Michaela was standing.

"I will, but the movie's starting so we need to sit." She said before dragging her to where everyone else was sitting. Michaela quickly picked up a few blankets before seating herself with Amelia in between Bumblebee and Mirage with Sideswipe behind them. First up was War of the Worlds.


	14. Saw

Chapter 14

War of the Words was an epic movie. About halfway through Amelia snuggled up to Mirage's foot and leaned against it. By the end of the movie she had somehow managed to crawl up it and find a comfortable spot in between his red armor, just above the ankle, and settled in.

"So, what's next?" Sideswipe asked as he looked at the ending titles scrawling up the screen.

"Saw!" Michaela said happily. Everybody agreed and the DVD was put in and on. It was not long before Amelia decided to take a break. She was pretty sure of what was going to happen next and she knew she was not going to like it. She carefully slipped down Mirage's foot and landed silently on the ground. She looked up at him to see if he had noticed but he hadn't. Then she ran to the entrance on her toes as not to draw any attention to herself and when she had arrived in the hall she slowed down. She knew that the bathrooms were at the end of the hall so she jogged lazily towards them. When she was about halfway something bit into her ankle. Amelia fell over her feet, she tried to stop her fall by putting her hands in front of her body but she failed at doing so. She fell to the ground hard and hit her nose.

"uhhhgg…That hurt." She groaned as she rolled onto her back and rubbed her sore wrists. She felt warm liquid running down her face and tried whipping it away. It was only when she looked at her hands that she realized she had a nose bleed. She put her hands under her chin and limped the rest of the way to the bathroom. When she arrived she opened the door with her shoulder and went to the washing basin. After washing her face and hands in the cold tap water she looked up in the mirror. She narrowed her eyes at what she saw, her face was pale, her hair was messed up and now her face was also covered with specks of blood. _Oh, now that just great, _Amelia thought to herself as she recalled some of the images from 'Saw'. She flattened her hair as she waited for her nose to stop bleeding. When it finally did, she sat down on the floor and looked at her ankle. It was the ankle with the, now bloodied, bracelet. She carefully opened the bracelet before putting it down and examining her ankle. She never noticed the small Decepticon attached to it, the Decepticon, however, did notice her. It had accidently moved one of its sharp legs while he was in stasis and had, in the process, nearly fallen out from his position. He had latched onto Amelia's skin with its mouthpieces to prevent himself from losing her, as she fell to the ground, the Decepticon managed to get back onto the bracelet.

Amelia carefully washed her foot, she though that she must have tripped over something sharp and did not suspect anything. When she was all cleaned up she put her bracelet back onto her ankle and walked back to the rec. room. She quietly sneaked in and returned back to Mirages foot, luckily the film was nearly over. As the last few scenes play out, her eyes wondered around the room. She saw Michaela holding Sam and Sam hugging her back as he leaned against Bumblebee's leg. Also, sitting with Sideswipe, were Captain Lenox and Sargent Epps with a few other NEST soldiers. As the movie ended everybody started getting up and stretching. The screen was turned off and put away as everybody started making there gradual way out. Amelia hopped off Mirages foot and took all the blankets with her. She landed next to Michaela and Sam.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?" she asked them. Sam nodded before putting his hand in front of his mouth and yawning.

"Yes, don't worry Amelia, Lenox got us a room." Michaela said with a smile.

"Well, I need to get some sleep," Amelia said as she checked her watch, "Have an early shift tomorrow."

"You have a job?" Sam said with a shock face.

"Yeah, I do. I deliver packages and letters to bank's allover the city." Amelia said proudly.

"It's ok Sam," Michaela said as she patted his back, "One day you'll find a job, one day."

Sam look enviously at Amelia but snapped out of it when Michaela hugged him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight." She said to Amelia as she also hugged her.

"Goodnight." Amelia said back. She wished Sam a goodnight to before leaving to her room. Just before she exited she looked around over her shoulder.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." She said with an evil grin. As she jogged to her room, she saw Ratchet walking down the same corridor. He was busy going through some documents on another one of those giants ipad's.

"Goodnight Ratchet!" Amelia said happily as she ran past him. Ratchet look over his 'ipad' to where Amelia was supposed to be standing. But she was gone. He looked down the corridor and saw a flash of her hair as she rounded the corner. He was surprised once more at how fast humans could run.

Amelia stopped at Mearings office to wish her a goodnight as well.

"Goodnight Mrs. Mearing." She said quietly.

"Amelia, is that you?" Came her foster mother's voice.

"Yes." Amelia said as she came in and closed the door behind her.

"I want to talk to you." Mearing said as she looked up from her paper work and adjusted her glasses. She then gestured to the chair opposite the desk from her. Amelia walked towards it and sat down with her hands in her lap.

"First, I want to apologize for not being around often." Mearing said put her hands together on her desk.

"I will make up for it soon though but that is not why I called you in. I want to talk to you about your family."

Amelia clenched her hands together and bit her lip.

"Uum… Well, I had two parents and two sisters. My parents were together and nearing there fifty's. I had a twin sister, she was fourteen just like me and had a rather annoying and rude attitude towards everybody. The there was my little sister and she was nine, she was probably the sweetest child ever to set foot on this planet. We had a dog and my mother kept a tank full of pretty, sweet water fish." Amelia said as she dug her nails into her palms. She hated to talk about her dead family. It was just really hard for her to handle especially so soon after the incident. But the next question was even harder.

"I am sorry for your losses." Mearing said as she let sadness wash over her hardened features.

"Can you tell me about the orphanage?" Mearing said as she sat up a little straighter. Amelia groaned inwardly. _Not this again, _she thought to herself. Then an alarm went off.

"Excuse me." Mearing said as she took out a small communications device.

"Report." She said curtly.

"There hear! Deceptions! Were dispatching the Autobots immediately." Came the frustrated voice of Epps, "They're outside of the city but they're closing in! We need to get the team over there as fast as we can."

Mearing nodded before saying that she was coming.

"Please go to bed Amelia." Mearing said calmly as she hushed her out.

"Goodnight." She said as she walked down the opposite corridor. _Thank the lord, _Amelia thought as she walked to her dorm. After getting ready for bed she walked back to the mirror leaning against the wall. She had been wondering what her back looked like after Ratchet had patched it up. She took her shirt off and pealed off the bandages. Some were stuck to her injuries but, unlike plasters, ripping them off was not an option, instead they had to be pealed off carefully so that the scab would stay intact. After taking them off Amelia turned around. She could not help but find it a little repellent, her back was covered with stitches and red lines but it did look better that it did before Ratchet and Jolt patched her up. She pulled her shirt back on before throwing away the dirty bandages and crawling into bed. She knew that she would sleep soundly, partly because she never got nightmares and partly because she was exhausted. She could not wait to get to work tomorrow, she probably missed out on a whole lot of stuff she thought before letting her mind go bank so that her dreams could fill them.


	15. Strangers

Chapter 15

Amelia woke up to an annoying alarm. She stretched out her arm and tried to hit her alarm clock but failed drastically at doing so. In the end, after about ten or so attempts, she turned around, open her eyes and looked at it. It was 5:30 in the morning. _Just five more minutes, _she thought to herself as she carefully pick it up and pressed the snooze button. Five minuets later, it rang again. Amelia opened her eyes once more and sighed. With a grunt of effort she sat up before turning it back off. She rubbed her eyes and yawned as she slipped her feet out from under her covers. She had forgotten that she was sleeping on the bottom of the bunk bed and painfully bashed her head into the metal bar as she got up. This caused her to fall back onto her bed again. With another deep sigh Amelia tried again and made sure that this time she would not hit her head. Once she finally made it up onto her feet she groggily walked over to her closet and opened it. She checked her phone for weather updates but nothing had changed. Today, just like the past few days, it was going to be an average of 25 degrees Celsius and no clouds. She estimated that it would probably be about 30 degrees in the city because of the black roads. Amelia put in her headphones and started to listen to 'bounce' by Calvin Harris and featuring Kelis. She stretched up to get an army green tank top and shorts. Once she had those on she put on her protective, fingerless gloves, her helmet and Convers. Then she walked over to one corner of her room where her bike was standing. She could not help but smile as she unlocked it. She loved to cycle even if it meant getting up at half past five in the morning to deliver a package. Then she picked up a piece of paper and ripped it in half. She wrote that she was at work on both of them. She left her bike in her room as she jogged out and towards Mearings office. There she folded one note in half and slipped it under her door before heading towards Mirages recharge room. When she entered she was surprised by his absence. He wasn't on his berth nor anywhere else in his room. Amelia checked Sideswipe and Bee's dorms as well but they weren't there ether. After a moment of thought Amelia remembered that the Autobots had gone out on a mission the night before and, because they weren't here, probably had not returned yet. She headed back to Mirages dorm and looked up to his berth, it was not to far from the ground. Amelia took a few steps back and got ready to jump up as she put the note between her teeth. She ran up to the berth and then jumped up as far as she could before grabbing fore the side. Once she was dangling off the edge, about two feet of the ground, she heaved herself up and sat on the berth. Then she took the note out of her mouth and placed it on it before jumping back down and heading back to her room. She checked her watch as she entered her dorm. She had ten minutes to get to the bank and another twenty to deliver it. Amelia frowned as she took her bike off its stand and walked it out of her room towards the main entrance. It was rather unnerving walking around the almost empty base. Most of the solders had gone with Prime and the others including her favorite, Epps and Lenox. She hoped that all of them would come back safely. Amelia passed the cafeteria on her way out and managed to stuff her face with a banana. She would probably survive till noon until she needed another snack so she quickly put another banana and two bars of something that looked good in her bag. She then flung it over her shoulder and walked out through the main hangar opening. Once she was out, she secured her helmet and got onto her bike before cycling towards the bank. She arrived shortly and quirkily put her bike against the building before heading inside as she putt her iPod off. Just as she entered she felt somebody clamp their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who!" A masculine voice said cheerfully.

"Derrick?" Amelia asked as she tried to pry them off.

"How d'ya know?" Derrick asked, letting her pull his hands away.

"Its not like I'd forget you in three days." Amelia said as she turned around to face her friend.

"You know a simple 'Hello' would have done." Amelia said before reaching up and patting him on the helmet affectionately.

"I'll remember that for next time." Derrick said with a smile. Amelia nodded with a broad smile on her face.

"Sooooo, where's my map and package." Amelia asked as she eyed him.

"Here, and your package is on the administrators desk, just say I told you to get it for me, kay? He's been a little paranoid lately, trusts nobody except for people he knows." Derrick said as gave her a map with a route and nodding towards the desk where a dark haired man sat nervously.

"Ok, Thanks mate." Amelia said as she took it from him. Amelia was just about to turn around to go to the desk when Derrick stopped her.

"You want to get a drink when works over?" he said.

"Derrick, you know that I'm to young to drink." Amelia said as she leaned on one leg and put her hand on her hip.

"I didn't mean it that way. Just like, have a Coke or something." He said with a hopeful smile.

"I'll think about it." Amelia said. When she saw the disappointment in Derrick's eyes she felt guilty.

"That means yes you dummy." Amelia said as she nudged him playfully.

"O, ok. At five?" He asked as he put on his protective gloves.

"At five, meet me here!" Amelia said as she turned on her heals and walked towards the admin.

"Um, hello?" She asked. The administrator was busy with some papers and had not seen her come. When she spoke up he seemed to cringe a little.

"I need to get a package for Derrick." Amelia said as she leaned forward on the desk. The administrator looked up and seemed a bit shocked to see her.

"Is there a problem?" Amelia asked with a little worry. The administrator shook his head slowly as he walked towards a cupboard and took something out. Then he took a long look at the package as if deciding whether or not to give it to her before walking towards the desk Amelia was still leaning on. He then slowly slipped the package over the surface of it towards her. Amelia leaned in and put her hands on the package so she could retrieve it. The administrator gave her another weary look before leaning in close to her ear.

"Their coming," He whispered, "for you."

Amelia tensed up a little and he let go of the package. The administrator gave a one last glance before returning to his paperwork. Amelia raised her brows. _That was strange, _she thought to herself as she walked back out towards her bike. As she unlocked it she saw Derrick. Amelia smiled as she showed him the package, he smiled back and gave her a 'thumbs up' before leaving to deliver whatever he needed to. Amelia shoved the package into her bag and put it onto her shoulders before getting onto her own bike and heading to the designated coordinates for the delivery. As she was cycling something seemed to vibrate against her ankle. Amelia dismissed the strange feeling, she thought that it was most probably her bracelet or something.

She was surprised that the other bank was so close, it was only about ten streets away. When she had given the package and was on her way back, her phone rang. Amelia stopped, took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"A-amelia!" Said a strangled voice from the other end of the line.

"Derrick?! Are you ok?" Amelia said with shock.

"He will be fine if you come." Came another voice. Amelia was confused because it sounded unusually metallic.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked with distaste.

"You have five minutes, if your not here by then your friend will suffer the consequences." The stranger said.

"Where are you?" Amelia asked hurriedly.

"Amelia don't go!" Derrick cried out in the background.

"Shut up!" Another metallic voice said.

"Two streets down, then right into the deserted alleyway." The first stranger said before closing the line. Amelia looked down the street as she put her phone away before getting onto her bike and cycling as fast as she could to save her friend from who or whatever was hurting him.


	16. snatched away

Chapter 16

Amelia hurried down Second Street and stopped by the alleyway Derrick's captors had spoken of. Carful and quietly she got off her bike and leaned it against the wall before looking into it. Amelia could feel her heart beating loudly in chest, the adrenalin and fear were pumping through her veins making her all the more fearful of what she was going to encounter. She took a deep, steadying berth before walking forward and into the dark alleyway. One foot before the other, she stepped careful and soundlessly over the rubble that lay on the grimy wet ground before her. She stopped mid step when she heard a pained cry coming from ahead, no doubt Derricks. Amelia was horrified and could feel her bottom lip tremble slightly. Without a second thought she started running towards the torturous sounds. Amelia squinted ahead of her and saw a mangled body lying on the ground and limply leaning against the wall. She feared what she would see and wanted to run back to her bike and cycle back to base where it was safe but she forced herself to stay, to save her friend. She ran towards him and kneeled down as his side.

"Derrick." She whispered as she took his cold hand.

"A-Amelia?" He whispered back weakly as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Yes its me." She said.

"Run," Derrick whispered as he tried weakly to push her back, "get out of here."

"No, I need to get you help." Amelia said back before taking off her bag and taking out her cell phone. Just as she was about to dial the emergency number something shot it out of her hand. Amelia was taken back and looked around, trying to find whatever did it.

"I knew you would not disappoint." The same metallic voice she had heard earlier hissed from behind her. Amelia whipped her head around to whoever had said it and put her hands in front of her face and chest in a protective stance.

"Who are you?" Amelia said loudly, her fear evident in her voice. Then something bird like landed in front of her. Amelia nearly shrieked out in fear as the creature lounged over her trembling body.

"I'm Lazerbeak." He somewhat spat into her face. Amelia tried to crawl back but the wall behind her stopped her from doing so. As Lazerbeak leaned closer to her Amelia became more and more desperate to escape. Lazerbeak then turned to look at her from a right angle. Leaned back before crawling the opposite direction, away from the metallic thing taunting her. Lazerbeak followed her back, barely missing her feet with his talons as he neared her.

"Pity the Autobots forgot to protect there little pet." He hissed. Amelia wanted to give a snide remark to that but decided it would be best to keep her mouth shut. Amelia felt something metallic behind her, it was a car. She stood onto her legs before crawling over its hood, still with her front facing the metal bird. Then Lazerbeak leaped up with the help of his wings and landed, two claws on each side of her slim middle, pinning her down on her back on the car's windshield. It loomed over her; its blood read eyes seemed to burn holes into her body. Then Amelia felt the hood of the car she was on shift, her eyes widened as she heard the familiar sounds of something transforming. Lazerbeak flew took off swiftly and landed not far behind her. Before Amelia knew it, she was flying through the air. She collided head on with ground a few meters way. When she opened her eyes again she saw a large shadow looming over her. Amelia slowly turned around and looked at a pair of large metal feet, then she slowly looked up and into the transformers face. His eyes were no different from the bird's ones.

"Thank you Lazerbeak." He said in deep, baritone voice to his minion who had gracefully landed on his arm. Amelia stared up at them, then she swiftly stood up and started running the opposite direction. She knew it was no use, the transformer could catch up with her by taking only two or three quick steps. Soundwave did not bother running after her though, instead he made one big leap and landed right in front of the fleeing human. Then he snatched her up and transformed back into his car form with Amelia in his interior before tightly snaking the seat belt over her slim body, tying her arms and legs down with it. Soundwave could feel the human's heart beating loudly against his seat and wondered how long it would be before he would stop it. Amelia tried to squirm out of Soundwave's seatbelts but failed, instead she aggravated her captor who in turn tightened them. Amelia gasped painfully and stopped her pointless struggle.

"The Autobots will come for me." She hissed angrily at the steering wheel before her. This earned her another painful squeeze. Then Soundwave started his engine and drove off into the street. He had darkened his windshield and windows so that nobody could see that Amelia was tied up inside him, as for Lazerbeak, he had transformed into a motorcycle and was driving behind them with his holoform riding him.

"Decepticons, retreat." Soundwave said trough his comm, informing all the Decepticons that he had the Autobots human. Then it struck Amelia, she now knew what the Autobots had to go out for. The Decepticons had set them up, they had probably caused havoc on the outskirts of the city to draw their attention and the Autobots fell for it leaving Amelia vulnerable and unprotected. And she was stupid enough to go without telling her guardian or foster mother the night before that she was going out alone. Amelia watched fearfully as the drove further and further away from the city, she hoped desperately that the Autobots would come looking for her.


	17. Where Is Amelia?

Chapter 17

The Autobots had been trying to find unidentified signals that had randomly pooped up the night before, sadly they had not been able to find the sources of the signals. They had stayed around the area for a while longer after the signals had disappeared again in the hope of finding whatever was causing them but they still did not succeed. In the end they all went back to base thinking it was just some kind of glitch that somehow faulted their security computer's sensors.

"Have you seen Amelia?" Ratchet asked sideswipe. Ratchet had been looking around the base for a while now but there was no trace of her.

"No, why?" Sideswipe asked as he resumed polishing his razor sharp arm sword.

"She's late for her checkup." Ratchet said with a frown.

"Ask Mirage, he should know." Sideswipe said as he waved in Dino's direction. Ratchet nodded and walked his way. The Italian seemed to be plucking bugs out of his grill, probably out of boredom.

"Mirage, do you know where your charge is?" Ratchet asked the mechanic. Mirage looked up at him and took a moment to think about the question.

"She wrote a note'a saying zat she waz at work'e." He answered after a few short moments before he took out the small piece of paper he had stored in his arm's subspace. Ratchet took it from him and read it, his frown growing a little.

"How long had she been gone for?" ratchet asked before giving the note another glance and returning it to young warrior.

"I don't e know. She's wasn't here'a when we returned, and zat was an hour ago…" Mirage said as he took the paper back, "We could'e find out a with ze CCTV. There's a camera hanging in the hall leading to her dorm."

"That sounds like a good idea." The medic said as he turned around and walked to one of the computers against the wall. He turned it on and logged into the base's mainframe before finding the list of recordings from the last few hours. Mirage walked up to stand next to him and watched the tapes carefully with Ratchet.

"Zere." Mirage said as he pointed to the screen at a blurry human figure walking down the hallway. Ratchet touched and expanded the image before sharpening the resolution to make sure it was definitely her, and it was.

"Zis recording was taken'e but mere hours ago." Mirage said as he looked at the time on the tape.

"An average shift would take five hours." Ratchet said before pulling up the current time, "Amelia been gone for over eight of them."

"Do you a' zink she's in trouble?" Mirage said worriedly as he faced the Medic.

"I don't know." Ratchet said as he looked back at the image before him.

"She always haz her phone'a with her, I'll try and comm'e her." Mirage said before reaching up to his audio receptors and calling Amelia's number. Her phone rang but there was no answer, just crackling static. Mirage shifted uneasily on his ped's before casting ratchet a worried glance and trying again.

"Zere's a' no answer." He said, letting his servo drop back to his side. Ratchet gritted his denta a little before turning back to the computer and typing in some codes. It took Mirage a few moments before he realized what ratchet was doing.

"You're a' tracing ze call." Mirage said as he narrowed his eyes at the screen. Ratchet nodded in confirmation as he pressed enter and a whole map of the area appeared. In the middle there was a small red dot indicating the coordinates the call was traced to.

"I'm a' going to investigate." Mirage stated flatly before turning his back towards the medic and marching off to the exit.

"You have to tell Optimus if your leaving base." Ratchet said as he put his servo on Mirage's shoulder Armor.

"You can tell'e him, I'ma taking Sideswipe with me." Mirage said, brushing the Medic's servo off him. Ratchet let him go before opening a comm to the Autobot leader.

"Optimus, Mirage and sideswipe are going on a reconnaissance mission." Ratchet said into his comm.

"Ratchet, is there a reason for this?" Came the leaders deep voice.

"A small unidentified signal appeared, were just checking in case something's wrong." Ratchet replied.

"Ok, thank you for informing me." With that Optimus closed the comm. The Prime looked at all the data pad's strewn across his desk and let air circulate trough his vents in the equivalent of a sigh. He really hoped Prowl would find the signal he had beamed into space and come to this planet to help him with the, seemingly never-ending amount of administration work. He would probably also be able to keep a better eye out on the soldiers who seemed to always get themselves in trouble at the worst of times. Just then his comm opened again.

"Yes, Ratchet?" The leader asked.

"Its seems that another two Autobots have received you signal." The Medic said with a hint of excitement.

"Do you know who?" Optimus said as he sat up straighter in his chair.

"It has not been clarified but we have suspicions that it is Prowl and Hound." Ratchet said before sending the readings to Optimus Prime's computer. _Speaking of the devil, _Optimus thought to himself happily as he read trough the file.

"One will be landing in Greece and the other in Egypt at times varying from ten to one o'clock." Ratchet informed the Prime.

"I'll send you and Ironhide to rendezvous with there landing coordinates." Optimus said, "They will need to be escorted here a soon as possible."

"Yes sir, we will leave as soon as possible." Ratchet said.

"Thank you Ratchet." Optimus said before closing the link. Smiling happily, the prime started staking up the data pads he had been working on in an attempt to organize his desk before getting up and informing the humans that there were new recruits coming to earth.


	18. Escape Hole

Chapter 18

Amelia had been driven to a deserted building a few kilometers away, just past the outskirts of the city. The vicinity was a no good state to say the least but it still provided a handful of reasonably intact rooms. After being spewed out by a none to happy Soundwave, Amelia was unceremoniously shoved and locked up in one of the offices, that is, if you can call one broken desk and four walls an office. Outside the door, the one and only way in or out of the room, stood a rather nasty looking metallic bird on watch. It had threatened to harm her if she even thought of trying to escape.

Amelia sat on the floor in the farthest corner of the room, curled up in a protective ball and prying to God and Primus that the Autobots would come for her. She could hear Lazerbeak's talons clacking eerily outside the door as he paced up and down, occasionally stopping and looking under the door to see what she was up to. Each time he looked at her, Amelia would put on her nastiest face and scowl at the creature, not that it made the slightest impression on it but at least she tried. The door had a lock on it so Amelia did not see why the bird was still watching her so closely. As the day dragged on, the time between Lazerbeak checking up on her increased, now he only looked at her every fifteen minutes.

Amelia saw her chance and stood up swiftly. She stepped over the desk and walked towards one of the most disintegrated walls on her tiptoes as not to draw any unwanted attention. She carefully crouched down and scrutinized the wall before her. There were some major cracks in it and small peak holes. She pried away at one particular big one until it was big enough to put her hand through. From then on she started to chip away at it with a sharp piece of rock she had found on the ground near her feet. Amelia stopped mid-chip when she heard familiar clacking outside her door. She dropped the rock she had been using, sat in front of the hole and pretended to be asleep. Amelia peaked out from crack between her arms to see what the Decepticon was doing as it opened the door slowly and crept in. He looked at Amelia with distaste and then a slight bit of amusement. Amelia watched the bird with circumspect as it eyed her darkly. Then, after a short moment, it retreated back to its former post and shut the door behind him. Once Amelia heard the soft click of the lock she was up again. She wasted no time in finding her rock and making her hole bigger, she stopped every few seconds and listened for her captor's loud step before resuming the task. By the time she had managed to fit trough with her head and shoulders, her hands were hurting badly and the sun was already out of sight. She had tried to fit through but it needed to be bigger, not by much though. She sighed and took a minute to rest as she massaged her sore hands. She wanted to ley down, but if she did her escape hole would be discovered and she was not about to let all her hard work go to waste. She looked at the flipped table in front of her and wondered if it would cover the hole without making it to obvious that she was hiding something. After giving the door a quick glance she got up walked towards the desk, she circled around it to see weather it would do. After roughly scaling it out Amelia leaned down and picked the table up. She winced a little as it was heavier than she had expected but it was still carryable. As lightly as she could Amelia lowered the table in front of the wall she had been working on before taking a step back and inspecting it. She wanted to change a few things but decided that it was not worth it as she let herself drop to the ground so she could catch a bit of rest. Amelia was just about to fall asleep when a loud screech shocked her out of it. She sat up and looked at the doors with wide eyes of fear as the screeching continued. She was fairly curtain in was Lazerbeak causing the racket but she had no idea why. The screeching was then replaced by electronic clicks, whirs and short tones, none of which Amelia understood. She had heard Ironhide do the same in an argument with the twins. Shortly after they stopped Lazerbeak entered the room and marched up to Amelia who was now standing.

"Come with me." He hissed before turning his back on her and walking back out. Amelia was too afraid to disobey her captor and did as he said without question. Lazerbeak lead her through a long set of deserted corridors and halted in a room where his master sat on the ground. They probably chose this room because it was big enough for Soundwave to transform in.

"Master…" Lazerbeak said as he flew up and landed on Soundwave's lower arm. Soundwave leant forward towards Amelia who was standing pretty far away.

"Come here girl." He said darkly as he made beckoning movements with his hand. Amelia slowly walked forwards, biting her lip slightly as she neared the Decepticon.

"Now, would you care to provide us with some Autobot intel." Soundwave said as he narrowed his optics dangerously at the human before him.


	19. Searching

Chapter 19

-We're a nearing ze coordinates. - Mirage said to Sideswipe though a privet comm link.

- I know. - Sideswipe said irritably as he drove behind him. He did not get why Mirage was so desperate to find Amelia. Sure he cared about her but Mirage seemed to think she was dead or something even though it clearly said that she was at work, wherever that was.

They drove on until they came up to a narrow dark alleyway.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sideswipe said as he scanned the area for any heat signatures. Mirage was already one step ahead of him, literally. He had already scanned the area and failed to detect any life so he had transformed to go and see for himself, stepping over Sideswipe to get into the alleyway. Sideswipe, after transforming, followed him with his blades drown and scanners on, prime would throw them in the brig if any humans saw them like this and he was defiantly going to fry a circuit of he was going to have to go through another week like that after being locked up with Jazz for what seemed to feel like an age after he pranked Ironhide.

"Mirage, she's not here." Sideswipe said to the spy. Mirage ignored him as he leant down and picked up a small device lying between shards of broken glasses. He grabbed it between his index digit and his thumb and held it up so he could see it better. Sideswipe peaked over his shoulder to see what was so interesting that Mirage ignored him.

"Is that her phone?" He asked ignorantly. Mirage was silent as he dilled Amelia's number, hoping that this was not hers because if it was she was probably in trouble. The phone rang once before Mirage crushed it and let it drop to the ground. Sideswipe looked at where he had dropped and noticed something strange. As mirage cursed in a number of different languages, sideswipe swerved passed him and narrowed his optics at the red substance the phone had landed in. He dipped the tip of one of his digits in it and did a scan to see if he was right and he was. It was blood, human blood.

"Hay, Mirage…" He said slowly as he turned to face him. Mirage looked down at him, his optics bright with worry and fear for his charge.

"Do you know what type of blood Amelia has?" Sideswipe asked as he held up his digit. Mirage looked at it for a few seconds before shaking his head and whispering a small 'no'. Sideswipe vented before opening a comm link.

-Ratchet? – He asked, there was a brief moment of silence before the Medic replied.

- What is it Sideswipe? – Ratchet asked indignantly.

- What is Amelia's blood group? - Sideswipe asked in a hushed voice.

- AB- … Why? – The CMO asked. Sideswipe looked at the scan's results and let his engines sigh with relief. The blood was O positive, so it was defiantly not Amelia's.

- Good, thank you. – Sideswipe said before closing the comm on Ratchet.

"Its not her blood." Sideswipe said. Mirage let hot air out of his vents and shut his optics for a second as he thanked Primus. He then looked back at Sideswipe's digit.

"But if it waz not her 'e blood…" He said as he looked down at the ground. Sideswipe also looked down. They both noticed a trial of blood smudged down the alleyway, Mirage and Sideswipe followed it until Mirage stuck up his hand and halted. A heat signature was up ahead. He then transformed back into a Ferrari 458 Italia and onlined his holoform. Sideswipe swiftly followed his comrade and walked towards the still form lying ahead. It was not long before it came into view. Mirage did not hesitate and jogged to the human's side.

"Call the medical authorities." He said over his shoulder to Sideswipe. When he arrived at his side Mirage did a quick scan for injuries and was a little shocked to find that he was barely clinging on to life.

"Where is she?" The human whispered weakly. It amazed Mirage that he was still conscious considering the state he was in.

"Is who?" Mirage asked.

"Where is Amelia?" He whispered before coughing up some blood. Mirages eye brightened slightly at the mention of her name.

"Did you see her?" he asked as he leaned over the man.

"She was taken…" He whispered, "By a r-robot."

"What did he look like?" Mirage said as he looked into the man's eyes.

"It was-s… blue circles… t-tall…" He whispered before losing consciousness. Mirage turns his head to Sideswipes holoform.

"Soundwave." He hissed before loud sirens cut him off. Mirage let his holoform disappear and started his engine before driving off to find his charge, not caring if sideswipe followed him or not. He was going to find Amelia no matter what.

It took Mirage a matter of minutes to locate the Decepticons signal. He had narrowed his search down by only looking out on the outskirts of the city as Decepticons were known for keeping there captives in deserted areas so that they could not escape so easily, especially those taking orders from Starscream as there former leader, Megatron, had been offlined and was now rusting peacefully at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Amelia started up to the giant before her. She felt a sickening dread settle into her gut as the two Decepticons watched her with distaste. _Run, run, run, you need to run, _she thought to herself desperately, as she stood glued to the spot. Her breathing had become short and rapid as time stretched out, making it unbearable to stand still or think straight. She had looked around the room for exits and she had found a few that would certainly do the trick but the problem was that the bird, Lazerbeak, could practically fit through everything she could and he had automatic machine guns attached to his lower body, which were always loaded.

"Tell me, girl, what do you know about the Autobots?" Soundwave asked as he narrowed his blood red optics at the small human. Amelia looked up at him, then back at the bird on his arm and back again.

"Uumm, I Know… nothing." She said quietly. The Decepticon reeved his engine in annoyance before lunging forward and punching the ground mere inches away from Amelia and leaning in so that he was face to face with it. Amelia stumbled backwards and landed on her already sore butt and tried to scramble away from the Communications officer and her hands.

"Aww, don't leave…" The Decepticon cooed as he swiped a hand from behind Amelia, scooping her up as he did so. Amelia was only able to let out a small shriek of fear before the hand clutched into a fist and squeezed her painfully. Amelia gasped for air and clawed at the seems of his digits strangling her in the hope that they would loosen. After a moment of watching the pathetic human struggle fruitlessly Soundwave loosened his grip a little, just enough so that the human could answerer his question.

"I have one request that would save your family the pain of grieving." Soundwave said as he brought the trembling human up to his face. Amelia felt a pang of grief go through her at the mention of her family, she missed them more and more as the days went by and each time anybody referred to them it hurt her badly making her want to break down and cry. She looked up at the Decepticon eye to optic, she switched between the two of them before keeping her focus in his right optic.

"Tell me human." He said slowly as he let his thumb stoke down her back causing her to shudder uncomfortably. Amelia knew small things about the Autobots but nothing that could bring them down, she knew no battle plans or weaponry except for maybe a few new ones Wheeljack had invented but they were unreliable considering that half the stuff he made blew up in his face or whover had the guts to stand next to him.

"I-I know nothing." Amelia said unhappily. Soundwave had no way of telling whether or not she was speaking the truth but he wanted to be curtain that she indeed 'knew nothing'. He slowly started applying pressure to her chest and abdomen, slightly penetrating her skin with his sharp digits. Soundwave could feel the humans breathing and heart rate quicken as he proceeded his slow torture. It surprised him that the human hadn't cried out, yet. Amelia gritted her teeth as she felt a hot tear run down her cheek.

"Stop, please stop." She whimpered, "I know nothing."

Soundwave pressed down a while longer before stopping but not letting go. Amelia could feel blood dripping down her side and covering her leg and foot before collecting in a small pool on the ground at least four meters down. Without a sound Lazerbeak flew from his former perch before landing on Soundwave's servo, the same servo Amelia was momentarily being held in.

"Is that so, human?" he asked as he lifted his foot and put one of his razor talons under her chin and examining her face. Amelia shuddered at the cold felling under her chin and turned her head away from him. Lazerbeak narrowed his optics before snatching her back, gripping her face with all his talons, forcing her to look him in the optics.

"I would hate to have to kill your friend we found scrambling down a certain alleyway." He hissed at her. Lazerbeak had left the human where he had fallen but seeing that the human had feelings for him he would use him against her. Amelia had no idea what Cybertronians ate but the smell coming out of Lazerbeak's mouth was probably one of or the most disgusting smells she had ever sniffed. She then stopped pulling her face at the odor when she realized he was talking about her friend.

"Derrick?!" She nearly cried out because at the exact moment she said that Soundwave tightened his grip on her.

"Yes, him." Lazerbeak snarled before somewhat slapping her face to the side, cutting her cheek as he did so.

"But I k-know nothing." Amelia cried out helplessly as tears started running down her face, the salt stinging in her wounded cheek as the gash bled down her neck and front. Soundwave looked at the being in his grasp and started pressing down again. Amelia let out a cry of pain as she felt her insides protest at the amount of pressure she was under. Soundwave was just about to crush her when he heard engines rumbling in the distance and closing in fast.

"It seems you owners came to look for you anyway." Soundwave said with a hint of distaste. He did not let go of her, nor did he lighten his grasp, instead he ripped off a wall and went outside to face the Autobots, if the human refused to speak maybe the Autobots would instead. It was twilight outside and the sun was mere minutes away from disappearing under the horizon. The two Autobots transformed and immediately took their fighting stance. Sideswipe would have taken the slagger head on seeing that he had Amelia in his grasp that was not an option or risk he was willing to take. He could hear Mirages cooling systems running as he focused on the Decepticon before him. Mirage's engine was growling angrily as he narrowed his bright optics.

"Put her 'e down." He said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Why would I? I enjoy how she screams, its sounds so beautiful." Soundwave said with an evil smirk. Mirage growled angrily but stood his ground though it was hart to keep himself from ripping the flaggers spark out. As Mirage fumed angrily, Sideswipe noticed something. _Where is his minion? _He thought. But before he could turn his head to look for it he was hit by a missile from the back causing him to stumble forward before collapsing onto the ground. Mirage merely missed the missile that was flying towards him after flipping backwards he onlined his plasma blaster and shot in the direction of the bird and hit it square in the chest. Lazerbeak let out a shriek of pain and shock as crash-landed into the sole. Mirage had not taken his eyes of his main opponent. The Decepticon frowned at Lazerbeak's failure but paid it no further heed.

"Let'e her go or 'e I vill shoot your'e head off." Mirage warned as he aimed his cannon at the Communications specialist.

"By the time you shoot I would have placed her in front of me." Soundwave stated dryly. Amelia struggled once more to get out of his servo but Soundwave only tightened his gripe a fraction more. Amelia let out an ear splitting scream that could have awoken the dead. Yes, partly because of the pain but also because it would startle Soundwave as he was a pretty uptight mech. Her plan worked out exactly as she had hoped it would have. Soundwave startled back and covered his audio receptors with his free servo giving Mirage a free headshot. Soundwave cried out and released Amelia as he brought the servo up to cover his hit optic. Mirage was quick, jumping forth to catch Amelia with his servo but keeping his blaster at Soundwave. He knew Soundwave would soon attack him so he carefully put Amelia on the ground behind him. Soundwave took but mere moments to recover and was non-to happy to see the Autobot before him. He loaded his blaster and held it up before shooting straight for Mirages spark chamber.

_  
**See what I did there? That's called a cliffhanger, and don't we all love those? ;)**

** (Don't forget to comment! I love it when people comment gives me motivation to keep writin'!) **

**~ SG13**


End file.
